Should've Said No!
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: He held my hand and intertwined it with his. His hand was so cold! I jerked it away, "You dare hold my hand!/I know how to stand!" I said, but I realized I spoke in couplets. Nico tried to stifle a laugh but it just escaped from his mouth. "AHAHAHAHA!" Oh, fudge you. I'm going to get you for this. Ch12. UPDATED *Slight HoH spoilers-Read and Review! Loved it? Follow and Favorite! :)
1. Prologue

_Being a child of Zeus is hard,_

_You are forced to live up to your father's footsteps._

_You are the popular one, the perfect one._

_Even if things get so wrong, they say you are right,_

_Even if it is way beyond impossible to do._

_They'd over react if you make a mistake_

**"I'm not perfect, I am just being. . . me. I just try to do the best I can to make people around me happy."**

* * *

_Being a child of Aphrodite is hard,_

_You are forced to be the wonderful diva like you mother._

_You are the beautiful one, the charming one._

_Even if you just woke up, they think your hair is still smooth and straight,_

_Even if the war broke out, you'll always be the weak one._

_They'd over react if you raise a finger to help_

**"If you use your beauty and not your brain, things will get wrong. Trust me, I've been there"**

* * *

_Being a child of Hephaestus is hard,_

_You get to work and work all day and ignore the living organisms around._

_You are the creative one, the hard-working one_

_Even if you are taking a break, they say keep doing what you do_

_Even if things get broken, you'll always be the one to fix it._

_They'd over react if you say you love doing other things_

**"Hey, laughing is the best way to forget reality. Don't worry, I'll make you laugh when you needed it most."**

* * *

_Being a child of Hades is hard,_

_You are always the villainous person,_

_You are the outcast, the isolated one_

_Even if you smile, they keep saying bad things to you_

_Even if things are worst, they keep pushing you away_

_They'd over react if you join them_

**"This is the first time I had fun in a few years. The last time was with my friends, this is different."**

* * *

_The Percy Jackson series is owned by Rick Riordan and it is not mine or never will be._

_Review?_


	2. Should've Said No To Hiking Alone

Should've Said NO**  
By ****PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 1 : Should've Said No To Hiking Alone In The Camp

* * *

_Read . . ._

_Read books. . ._

_Read books in this endless library. . ._

_It's what I do. It's what I only did._

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day in Olympus, clouds floating in the surrounding area of the said place. Mist was covering it so mortals may not be able to see it on top of the Empire State Building. Athanasia looked down to the mortal world, where cars buzz around, people rushing through the streets, noises infiltrated the whole area below her. She smiled at herself, wondering what it might be like to be a human like them. The girl shook her head and dismissed the thought of it, she knew why it is forbidden to think like that because she may be like Poseidon.

She pulled back the loose strands of her luscious long golden hair, that went down past her waist, and tucked it behind her ears, her cerulean blue eyes looked back at her Grecian book about her cousins in Camp Half-Blood. A place where demigods, her half siblings and cousins train properly until they are ready to serve the Gods of Olympus, including her. She knew what she is much capable of but never thought of doing it because of Hera. The goddess of marriage forbid her to use it until it is time.

The _goddess of immortality and life_, that's what they call her - but it's not her only title. She give eternal life to those who serve for the Artemis cabin (one was Thalia Grace -someone she was never fond off), reincarnate the needy souls from the underworld and let the god of death take the lives of those souls she lets go.

Her flawless porcelain skin radiates her warm and kind aura, the youth in her face is seemingly distracting. There are those who guessed her age but never really got the correct answer. She even challenged , Zeus, to conclude her age - unfortunately for the king of the gods, he failed miserably even though he was the one who created her.

Yes, she is another child of Zeus and Hera, something she was _never _proud of. "Ana," A male voice called to her as she was seated in an Ancient Greek-inspired couch, inside the garden of her Aunt Demeter, with a view of the mortal world tempting her to look at every second she spent in the wonderful green place. It was her brother - wearing weird mortal sunglasses.

"Hello, dearest brother." Athanasia smiled and nodded at the presence of her brother.

"You seem well-behaved today, why is that?" The man sat beside her, smiling back at the youthful goddess beside him. He noticed the book she was holding. It was a thick book with an engravings of the Greek words of "Camp Half-Blood."

Her eyes lit up like a kid's eyes while having ice cream and explained, "Father finally let me read about this book, it's fascinating really. The camp must be a very interesting place to be in, despite the stupid-looking monsters chasing you."

"Well, I have a haiku for you~" He said.

She smiled and waited for the words of her brother, hearing a haiku from him really brings up her mood.

Her brother cleared his throat and recited:

_Dear little sister_

_Your hair as bright as my sun_

_I'll help you escape_

Her eyes widened at the sudden suggestion of her brother and quickly shook her head. "Oh no, save your troubles, brother. Father will get angry at you." Both know the menacing wrath of Zeus whenever he is angry, the siblings witness this everyday when Hera finds out that Zeus is wandering around the premises of the mundane world, looking for Aphrodite-looking mortal ladies. And by meaning Aphrodite-looking, it meant to be a mortal having a "goddess-like" appearance.

"Hm, what if I let you visit there, then? I won't get scolded, and you can go there."

"Really? How?" Athanasia is very thrilled, not only does he helps her with things she can't do, he also know how to do things; _the Athanasia way_.

* * *

_This is it. . ._

_I'm really here. . ._

_No turning back now._

_I'm at Camp Half-Blood._

_Finally. . ._

* * *

Camp Half-Blood. It was written in Greek Alphabets . The gate entrance is made out of pillars like those in Olympus and a barrier from Thalia's tree when she died. Atha's c+lothes were of a normal teenager's clothes rather than her usual godly draped-dress. It was a green spaghetti-strapped top, white hoodie jacket and denim shorts with a pair of sneakers protecting her feet. Athanasia took a deep breath and went in, carrying the mortal sack called "luggage" (thanks to her brother) with some of the mortal clothes Aphrodite gave her a few years back.

In the premises, she didn't expect anyone to greet her because most of the demigods that come in here were always unknown, not unless Mr. D. (her half-brother Dionysius) or (uncle) Chiron notices. She looked around, amazed in her surroundings. Olympus never had a forest before, all she knew places that are full of greenery are Demeter's gardens. Also, the goddess of life never knew the map of the camp so she needed at least one demigod to guide her.

Fortunately for her, she called herself lucky when a passerby seem to be near her, "Hey!" She shouted at the guy wearing a black aviator jacket and black jeans with the same shoes as her but it was black, too. The girl guessed that he may not be from the Iris Cabin because of_ his very colorful_ choice of fashion. Cue the un-godly sarcasm.

The demigod looked at her direction, she walked near him. Athanasia saw his face for the first time and mentally noted that he was handsome. His skin was pale, compared to a dead person's face, (still handsome!) his messy black hair seemed to her that he didn't posses a comb. The most attractive thing about him, for Athanasia, was his eyes. It was as brown as her favorite Olympian chocolate, even though they are cold and emotionless. She didn't know why but his eyes seemed to be mesmerizing.

His eyes widened when he saw her but regained his cool even without the girl's notice, "What?" He asked, more of a demand, to the goddess.

Even for an immortal like her, she had goose bumps when she heard his voice. "I just wanna say, for a cool guy like you, you're hot." She complimented this _cousin _of hers, wanting to make him smile but his face was still impassive. "I just want to go and talk to br- Mr. D.?"

"Ask someone else." He left without another word._ Huh?!_ Athanasia didn't know what she did wrong for her cousin to hate her and just leave her in the midst of the camp. Now, she hated that person whom she think was very suitable as her companion, whatever cabin he may be in.

"Oh gods, why does he hate me so much. It's not like I cursed her parents. Ah well!" For a moment, she didn't thought of being angry, she let it slid off her shoulders and continue walking with her blind optimism. She let her feet carry on even if she didn't know her surroundings.

Several minutes later, after a whole lot of pain in walking around unknown parts of a place she'd never visited before, she found herself grinning ear to ear when she stumbled upon a blacksmithing place after walking around in circles in the camp. "Finally!" Athanasia whispered to herself excitedly.

Peeking near the porch of the building, Athanasia dreamily gazed at a curly ravenette while working in the forge. _This must be the forges. Probably Hephaestus' kids use this always_. She thought, _Mother is gonna kill me_. Cue an evil laugh in her brain.

She and most of the major and minor gods in Olympus knew so well that Hephaestus was thrown off Mount Olympus because of his ugliness; then he made revenge of making a magical throne where Hera sat on and was stuck. Most of the Olympians begged Hephaestus to bring back Hera but he repeatedly refused. Dionysus, being the wine god he is, made the god of arts and crafts drunk and brought him back to Olympus and arranged a marriage with Aphrodite to Hephaestus, thus, making the drunk god release Hera.

She chuckled at the thought of her mom throwing a fit in Olympus when she found out about her companionship to a demigod, especially to the son of the one whom put her in a magic throne, she'd destroy her palace in the mountain.

Eyes still on the working demigod, she stood in the porch when something bumped into her feet. It was a walking tri-legged table. Athanasia gasped, eyes widening at the peculiar seen before her. "Awwwieee~ You're so cute~" She said at the table, sitting down on the ground and staring at it. Unknown to her, a certain demigod was shocked in seeing such a lovely maiden in his porch.

The demigod caressed his curly black hair, trying to make it looked arranged but its curliness still stood out. He wished he should've been able to take a shower to look a bit presentable for this girl but he shrugged it off, anyway.

* * *

**Ok, I can do this.**

**I'm fine.**

**No burning myself again.**

**Yes, that's right. **

**No burning. . .**

* * *

He shall use his _charm_, better than the Apollo cabin occupants. He clear his throat and asked, "Uhm, may I help you with something, Miss. . ?" He smiled at her kindly with his signature charm smile.

Her golden hair moved with the motion of her head as she looked at him. Her lips were parted a bit as she stared at him. Her eyes was a total attraction. It was like taking a view of the ocean because of the cerulean blue of her pupils.

In Atha's eyes, she knew he's Hispanic. By the color of his skin and facial features, it was evident. The thing that interested her about him was the power she could feel inside him. It's as if she had felt the power waves of Olympus' first twelve-year-old hero; the time when her cousin, Percy Jackson first visited Olympus, bringing her father's lightning bolt.

After a few seconds, she stood up and dusted her shorts. "I'm looking for the main house to find br- I mean, Mr. D.!"

"Ah, it's just around-" He started explaining but she cut him off.

"Can you guide me? I'm kinda bad in terms of instructions." She scratched the back of her neck, feeling a bit sheepish and embarrassed. He had to admit, she looked really cute and adorable.

"Well. Sure, I'm Leo, by the way, Leo Valdez." 'Leo' said. "What's your name, sweetheart?" He gave her a Chesire grin, trying to flirt with her.

Oblivious to the fact that Leo was hitting on her, she introduced herself. "I'm Athanasia, Atha or Ana for short. Did you know my mo-" She realized her mistake and managed to cough fakely, nearly saying _'mortal'._ The guy asked if she's okay and said, "I'm sorry, what I meant is that,_ Leo_ is my zodiac sign!"

He blushed a bit, feeling a whoop in his heart when she said his name as if it's one of the most important things in the world. He wished and willed himself not to spontaneously combust infront of the new camper. "Ah yes."

"Follow me then, pretty one." Leo started walking down the porch confident that this newbie just completely allowed him to call her that. He once tried hitting on an Ares girl, newly claimed of course, but all her brothers beat him up and the result was not the best result. Completely happy with her pursuing him on their way to the Big house, he didn't even thought of why she seemed unharmed the way that monsters attack demigods and killing them even before the reach camp borders. "Hey, Ana?"

She hummed nonchalantly. "Hm~?"

"You seem happy that you're here. Why is that? Most demigods hate it when they are washed out here."

"Erm. . ." Now, Athanasia cursed herself for now being so prepared in being at the camp. She knew that Leo here, was suspecting her of something. "I love. . . I love Greek myths and didn't even expected to be a part of it~"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, I'm a new author in this fandom so feel free to critique me or tell me what I did wrong to make it right! This was set after their fight with Gaea so, no war and the camp is at peace. . . for now. . . Thank you for reading this, my beloved reader!**

* * *

Review! :))**  
**


	3. Should've Said No To the Wine Dude

Should've Said NO**  
By ****PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 2 : Should've Said No To Twisting The Wine Dude

* * *

**"You brat!**

**Why are you here?**

**You think it's good for you to stay here?!**

**Father will pulverize us both!"**

* * *

"Brother, I have it completely under control. Do not fear." Athanasia said calmly infront of her half-brother, Dionysus. The wine god had been throwing a fit and was pacing back and forth thinking of a plan.

"Under control? Okay Atha, what's your plan?" Mr. D said, challenging his half-sister, trying not to pulverize her himself.

"Well. . . It all started when Aphrodite met me and Apollo in Aunt Demeter's garden. She had over-heard our conversation. At first, we thought she's going to stop us but she-"

"Wait, Aphrodite- that whore caught you?!"

"Shush, I'm telling a story here!" She said, earning a scowl from Dionysus. "As I was saying, she didn't stop us and helped me go down. She even said she's going to claim me as her daughter so father wouldn't even notice me here and just ignore me! That's my plan! Exciting isn't it?" Athanasia explained proudly.

"How is that even possible? It only works on those demigod brats!"

She pouted and remembered something important. "Ah," Reaching to her small pouch, she said, "Adriane told me to give you this." She held over a scroll to her infuriated brother and let him read it.

Dionysus sighed after reading it, completely annoyed at his half-sister. "No, go back, I'll ask Argus to bring you to the Empir-"

"What a party-pooper. ." Athanasia muttered, loud enough for her brother to hear.

"You- What did you just call me?" Flames were literally burning in his eyes. Apparently, the wine god did not like being called a 'party-pooper' by a minor goddess such as this girl infront of him. She glared back. In her mind she was already wincing in terror, _I should've said no to twisting this wide dude._ After a second of their glaring battle, he looked away and said angrily, "Fine! If father heard about this, I'm not going to be the one held responsible. You and Apollo and Aphrodite can go to Tartarus together!"

"Gee, thanks, bro! I knew I can twist you~" Athanasia hugged the man for a brief minute and went out. Dionysus followed her and ordered Leo to bring her at the Hermes cabin after an orientation. Dionysus knew that Leo was one of the counselors for the brats in the camp and let him bring his sister (half-sister).

"What-? I thought-" Atha stopped when she was given a shut-up-or-I'll-burn-you look by her half-brother. "Sorry, Mr. D."

"Hmph, brat," He said, turning to Leo, " Make sure she goes there and get oriented properly, Chiron would not want a demigod wandering the woods because of insufficient knowledge about the camp. Specially this stupid girl, now, get going, Anastasia, Lio."

"It's Athanasia!" /"It's Leo, sir"

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, Leo." She grabbed her luggage and started trotting away the big house, pursued by Leo behind her, looking a bit scared at Mr. D.

"Do you know where we are going?" Leo asked Atha who seemed to be walking mindlessly.

"Nope~" She said with an emphasis on the 'p' like she didn't even care.

"Well, where do you want to start the orientation?" The Hephaestus counselor was boiling inside with giddy-ness because it was a change of routine. Chiron always let him orient the boys, which is such a bummer. Now, he could only wish not to explode or spontaneously combust.

"Anywhere you know, of course!"

Leo started with the cabins and Atha was very much disappointed on the Zeus cabin. She knew she had another half-brother, namely Jason Grace, but apparently, he's not on the camp. She asked why there are no occupants in the Zeus, Hera and Artemis cabin and Leo explained the usual explanation.

"Well, there's a Big Three Pact after the World War II and the big three aren't allowed to have anymore demigod offspring because they may destroy the world. Obviously, Zeus and Poseidon ditched their oath and there became the famous 'Percy Jackson' and 'Jason Grace'." Leo said.

"Jason. . Grace?"

"Yea, a friend. . . ahem, best friend of mine." He grinned at Atha and she smiled back. "They- WE kinda saved the world when it's nearly flattened by the titans."

"Why does Hera and Artemis doesn't have any campers? There's got to be a reason why they put it there." She find it awkward calling her mother by her name, she's always the respectful kid in the family - and that meant by being a servant of her _full brother_, Ares.

"Hera is the goddess of marriage so it's Zeus' job to go skirting and hooking up with mortals." Atha snickered at Leo's hilarious explanation about Hera's place as a goddess. "So, the cabin is just honorary."

Then, an idea popped up in her head, which she had said out loud, "She also got the worst marriage, so much for a goddess of marriage." Leo laughed at the girl's additional comment. She blushed and looked away, hoping Hera didn't heard what she had said.

"Good one, sweetheart. And Artemis swore to remain an eternal maiden so. . yeah, she don't have any demigod kids. But there're the Hunters of Artemis. They stay here in camp for once in a while." Leo's eyes became dreamy as if he had remembered someone very dear to her.

Atha took notice to this and asked, "You like one of Artemis' Hunter, don't you?"

Leo's face became red and he will-ed himself not to catch fire, "N-No, I do not!" He denied.

The goddess narrowed her eyes and observed Leo. Then she said, "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm just curious." She apologized.

"Let's just continue your orientation," He said, ushering the girl away from the weird bunch of cabins. They passed the ampitheater, the arena, the lava wall (_"WHOA! It nearly killed that guy!"_), and nearly every place in the camp except for the woods, where the Bunker Nine is.

Going back to the Hermes cabin, where Athanasia was supposed to move in at first, they met Percy on the way. "Hi Leo." He greeted nicely. "You must be a new camper here? I'm Percy Jackson."

Atha's stomach fluttered with butterflies. He was a bit more mature than the last time she saw him on Olympus. It was a first, she barely saw mortal guys that were actually her type, much less demigods. All she had for guys were her half-brothers, nephews and of course, Apollo (whom is not counted as her half-brother, "He's weird, to begin with.") "I'm Athanasia."

"Athanasia. . ?" He was waiting for her surname when Leo said something.

"Yeah, you haven't told me your surname yet, dear." Atha looked down and blushed, how could she forget? She's such an airhead! Curses and bad words were forming on her mind as she mentally slapped herself for forgetting her conversation with Apollo that names aren't important in the mortal world, it's _surnames_. Unknown to her Percy gave Leo a WTF look when he called her 'dear'.

"I'm. . ." _Think. _"An orphan so. . technically, I don't have a surname." She said sadly, pretending she's in an ampitheater, performing for every major and minor gods and goddesses in Olympus. She did it once, and she liked it.

Leo's eyes widened and repeatedly said sorry. Percy looked a bit ashamed on himself, too. Atha said it's okay and she shouldn't dwell on the past and keep moving for the future. Leo's eyes sparkled in motivation as Atha said it. "Let's get married!" He said, making the girl blush madly.

"Leo, she's a new camper, give her some slack." Percy scolded the fire-user.

"What? Are you kidding? I finally met my soul-mate and I ain't letting her go!"

Percy sighed, feeling sorry for the embarrassed girl. "Don't mind him. He's being crazy again."

"S-sure."

In the Hermes cabin, she was greeted by cheery campers. She had met the Stoll brothers, Atha remembered Percy's warning, "Keep an eye on your wallet." He said. She met many other unclaimed campers too. Funny that most of them are runaways and only child's.

* * *

_"You fit in the Aphrodite cabin!"_

_"Are you sure you're not a goddess?"_

_"Girl, we should be friends!"_

_"Did you use make up?"_

* * *

And there goes her first hours in Camp Half-Blood. Being bombarded by questions from the campers. She didn't mind though, she was named as the fastest liar among her round of cousins and half-siblings. Though sometimes, quickest idiot - as said by Ares.

Dinner came and it was the weirdest food she had ever taken. She was used to only eating ambrosia and nectar because of her hobby and routine, that meant reading books.

Atha was said by Leo that if demigods, like _them_, eat up too much nectar and ambrosia ( "food of the gods" ), they'd burn to their deaths instead of healing them.

The Hephaestus counselor also told her that is she get claimed tonight, she'd be so lucky to have a peace of mind to know who her parent is. Hopefully, Aphrodite would claim her tonight, if she's not so _-ehem-_ _busy_ with Ares. She was amazed that humans would be so open to each other. Most of the campers looked at her as if she's not as different as them.

The blonde ate her dinner, which is steak and mushroom soup, and it tasted good! Probably better than the ambrosia and nectar she eats everyday at home. "Is the food always like this?" She asked Travis (-or maybe it was Connor), who is infront of her at the dinner table of the Hermes cabin.

"No, of course not, it's different every day, every week." He said, smiling at her while eating the last piece of his food. They had offered a part of their foods to the gods and Atha was sure the scent of the ashes of the food is the same scent she inhaled whenever she's in the main pavillion. _No wonder the gods and goddesses always go to the pavillion every night, it was the offering and prayers from their demigod kids in the camp!_

Athanasia nodded excitedly as the thought of having different food every day in the camp means many more good food to eat. She silently filled her stomach with the food.

After a while, her eyes wandered all around the camp tables. She saw Percy all alone in the Poseidon table, his eyes were always looking back in forth to his food and back to the Athena table. Atha tried to look at the girl whom Percy is giving such dreamy looks but no such luck, she didn't see the girl he kept looking at. _Or probably it was a guy? His best friend?_ Athanasia did not want Percy to be with someone else. She was very disappointed when the guy turned down Zeus' offer to make him immortal. She probably would have been a close friend of him if he chose to be immortal.

_Argh. What are you thinking, stupid Atha, he's never gonna see you as a love interest_. She said to her subconscious mind. The young goddess sighed and face palmed, arms on the table. Suddenly, she accidentally looked at the Hephaestus' table and saw Leo's eyed widened and looked away. "What's he lookin' at." Frowning a bit, she mumbled at herself.

Then she remembered that Leo was okay, too. He was nice and funny at time but she doesn't get why he kept calling her names, like sweetheart or pretty one. She s miled at him but he doesn't knew.

SUddenly, the people around her stared at her and their eyes widened. A guys beside Leo poked him, the guy seemed to whisper something to the ravenette. He whipped his head to her direction, suddenly, a face of disbelief painted itself on his face as he looked at Athanasia. The girl frowned, not knowing what's happening.

A girl, with black hair and brown eyes; slightly taller than her, came up at her and declared, first one to recover, "Well, my new sister, I guess you really are an Aphrodite girl. I thought the Hermes cabin occupants were exaggerating. Because darling, I know, I'm much more charismatic than you."

Murmurs and whispers spread out as this girl in front of her discriminated her as if she's just a piece of trash. She silently thanked Hera whom helped her learn how to store her power or this girl might be just cremated in no time at all! "Who-?" She innocently acted as if she was a victim, Athanasia knew that this girl _tried_ to charmspeak her.

"Drew Tanaka, honey, oh wait, call me Princess Drew." She said with a smug smile, her face looked intimidating instead of charming as the usual Aphrodite kids.

Now, the whole dining area silenced, some outraged in Drew's orders to the newly claimed teen. They expected her to say yes but Atha said; "Princess? I don't think you look, moreover, act like one." They gasped at the dense answer of the girl.

For a few seconds, Leo started laughing. The other campers did, too. Drew turned red, obviously outraged, "How dare you speak to me like that!" She raised her hand to slap her but a hand stopped it before hitting the goddess.

_"Proper ladies does not slap younger children like her, my dear."_

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hey guys! This is the 2nd chapter of "Should've Said No!", I hope you liked it so far. Please, in the name of Zeus, give me a structured critique to make it much more enjoying. Thank you guys!**

* * *

_Review! :))_


	4. Should've Said No To The Cursed MP3

Should've Said NO  
By **PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 3 : Should've Said No To The Cursed MP3 Player (Athanasia)

* * *

"Proper ladies does not slap younger children like her, my dear." Aphrodite stood up behind Drew, holding her hand that is in the air. My half-sister suddenly appeared out of nowhere. _I actually didn't know if it was a part of Apollo and Aphrodite's plan but I think it's best to play along, though._

Aphrodite was the most stunning woman the whole camp had seen, probably. I mean, her face is naturally beautiful and it was helped by the make-up she wore, making it add more perfection on her face. Her dress fitted her curves and everyone admired the beautiful goddess infront of them. I still can't believe she's older than me, or how she became my half-sister.

"Hm, my lady? W-What's happening?" I gave Aphrodite a what's-happening-why-is-a-very-beautiful-goddess-i nfront-of-me look. Everyone in the tables were staring at the sudden drama TV in front of them. (_ Leo's brows were knitted as he was worried for Athanasia_. )

The love goddess suddenly smiled at me kindly and said, "My dear child, forgive your sister, I'm sure she didn't mean it, didn't you Drew?" She looked at Drew menacingly even if she is her child. It's as if she's ready to blast her into ashes so Drew apologized quickly.

I looked down, still playing along, "I'm sorry to cause you trouble, lady Aphrodite. You shouldn't have come." Every word coming out of my mouth was full of emotion.

Aphrodite hugged me and whispered something ear that only me and Aphro had heard. Then, she let go of me, "Atha, I welcome you at your stay in Camp Half-Blood." Then, a rose appeared at her hands and gave it to me. It was a roes that was as red as blood.

By the time I looked up, the stunning goddess was gone.

* * *

I woke up with the now familiar scent of designer perfume around me. I slept in Aphrodite's cabin in the first day I stayed here in Camp Half-Blood with my half-sister's children (namely, my nieces and nephews). Even if I'm not an Aphrodite child, the Blessing of Aphrodite was given to me (I don't know how it was possible, too) , making me stand out to most of the girls in the camp.

"Good morning sis!" Mitchell went to my part of the large cabin, smiling at me as I sit up with my elbows.

"Hi, Mitchell." I had hatched a quick plan last night, it's was my background information so if someone ask, I'd be able to tell it with no doubt. To start off, I'm an orphan who loves to learn Greek myths - learned the Grecian language on my own. One time, there's a letter that came to me, making me go to Half-Blood Hill but I didn't want to because it may be a scam. Later that night, the sisters who looked after me shoo-ed me away, forcing me to go to Half-Blood Hill and that's what happened.

"Ready for a new day in-"

"Mitchell, oh honey? I thought you're on trash duty today?" Drew walked in the cabin, right hand on her hip, eyebrows up. Mitchell flinched but did what he was told. I narrowed my eyes at the so-called 'temporary counselor' since the current Aphrodite counselor is in Camp Jupiter, as Mitchell said, visiting some friends. "Hello, Miss Newbie. Have a good night's sleep?"_ What is she up to now? _I thought.

All I did was to nod and I said, "Yes Drew, and my name is Athanasia - not newbie." I stood up my bed and started to arrange the covers. I had never tried it before, _but first things for everything I guess_. I thought.

"Hmph, think you're a goddess now, do you? Sorry but mother's blessing is the only thing that makes you beautiful right now." Drew crossed her arms infront of her chest, glaring at me in the back while I arrange my bed. _If looks could kill, I'd fade by now_. I could feel the Aphrodite kids looking uneasy at Drew's bold comment that didn't seem to be true.

"I'm sorry but I think you're the one mom cursed with her blessing because it wouldn't surprise me if it just fade away today." I know it's very hard not to disintegrate the mean girl in to ashes.

She scowled, "Not because mother hugged you last night doesn't mean you're different from us!" _Yeah, right, if my freedom is not at stake here, I should've went nuclear and burn your pathetic face_. "She'd ignore you after that, don't even think you're special because you're just as normal as they are!"

"Uh. Sure, whatever you say." I said, trying not to imagine her burning.

* * *

"Hi Percy!" I waved at Percy as he was paddling in the middle of the canoe lake. I wandered off after the cabin inspections, right after breakfast. Now, I'm obviously lost but fortunately for me, I found Percy. _He's so handsome~_

He saw me and waved back. I noticed that he was all alone in the boat. I mentally sighed in relief because if the mysterious friend of his shows up, a war might stir. _Well, probably not. But still. . . safety first. _

Percy paddled back at the shore, "Hi, Athanasia right?"

I nodded.

"How's it going? You settling in the camp well?"

"I'm alright. My cabinmates aren't as mean as Drew." I said, frowning. I'm really agitated by that mortal right now. I wonder why Aphrodite even made her that way.

Percy laughed whole-heartedly. I think because of my comment. I try hard not to blush. What? What do you expect? He's my favorite hero after Hercules who turned out to be such a douche. "Well. . ." He said.

I thought he's talking about how well I have been so far, I continued. "'Well' is an understatement, Percy. Drew is hating every second, every step I take here in the Camp."

The son of Poseidon laughed again, but this time, I didn't know why.

"Uh, What's funny?" I frowned.

"You are."

"Huh?"

He shook his head and ruffled Atha's hair, "Nothing, nevermind. One question, what are you doing here in the lake?"

"I just walk where my feet goes." I shrugged, saying the truth for the first time in the Camp.

* * *

We took a walk in the beach, Percy seemed to be really nice to everyone. He's such a nice hero with a golden heart. Sigh. Too bad he didn't took father's offer. Ah, well. At least we're friends I guess. To tell you all the truth, I've got a crush on him ever since he survived the Labyrinth of Daedalus. He's so nice even Hades' son was saved from grief because of him.

Poseidon knew of this, obviously, but he didn't mind.

My face suddenly slammed into a tree without any warning. "Ah!" I stepped back, eyes closed in pain. Ouch, I hope my nose didn't broke and ichor wouldn't stream down my nose. My secret would be quickly discovered! I touched my nose down to my mouth and thank the gods, I didn't bleed.

"You OK?" I heard Percy ask as he held my shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't warned you, I kinda got. . lost in thought."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I replied and smiled.

"Perce!" We heard someone shout as both of our heads whipped to his direction. Yes, it's a boy who shouted. It was Leo. I smiled at him. He was someone I could thank because the whole camp would've turned away from me if he didn't thought of laughing when I tried to embarrassed Drew last night.

"Hi, Leo. What's up?" Percy asked.

Leo panted after running to us, "I-I. . ." Then he turned to me and his face became as red as Dionysus' strawberries. "Uhm. Hi- Atha."

"Hello." I replied, waving at him.

Leo caught his breath but his hair started to crackle with fire. I didn't know it this happens naturally but his shoes were starting to smoke too!

"Are you alright Leo?" Percy frowned beside me as he noticed it as well.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! When can the supreme amazing Leo never be better?" He said nervously, trying to swat away the flames forming in his head.

"Hey- Uhm, now?" I tried to add, his sense of humor is very out-of-place. I nearly said out loud: _"Hey, Percy, throw a water bucket at him."_ But I stopped, not wanting to embarrass him.

"What are you talking about, Atha? Haha!" He laughed uneasily, continuing, "Hey, Percy, Nico said he'd want to meet you at his cabin after lunch, wants some reunion with you and Thalia and Jason, I guess."

My ears perked up, I think I knew whose name was that. Then, "Who's Nico?" I heard myself say.

"A cousin. I'll bring you to your cabin and later, get ready for capture-the-flag, ok?" Percy said, ushering me back to the cabins. I waved to Leo as we go back to the cabins. He didn't seem to see me as I waved, though. And that bummed me, I mean, he's such a nice guy! I'd trade Apollo for him to be my brother.

_Oh, yeah, he gave me a gift yesterday, I remembered_. I haven't tried it yet, maybe now, before dinner?

* * *

"Hello? Hello-o-o?" I said to the cursed MP3 player, as Aphrodite said last night, trying to contact Apollo. She said I could use it to converse with him whenever I want. I am now angry at him for letting me wait. I'm sitting cross-legged on the grass on the back of a black obsidian cabin which didn't seem to be even occupied.

"Yo! How've you been, lil' sis?" Apollo's very handsome voice said in the earphones.

"Fine, but, how did you thought of this as a phone, huh?" I questioned. I know these things were only to give you music.

"Phones are forbidden at camp, if that's your point. It won't send a flare, if you're afraid of monsters. Don't you miss me?" He said. I heard a roaring of an engine, probably his _Sun_.

"I am not afraid and no, I do not. Now tell me, why did you send Aphrodite last night?"

He sounded as if he was choked on the other line as I said those. "She what-? And Dionysus didn't know of this? What about Ares?"

"Chill, Apollo. Mr D., that's Dionysus by the way, didn't seem to know. And as for Ares, I don't think he doesn't know. Ask Aphro, she just popped in like a mushroom yesterday. I think it was one of your plans." I said earnestly, remembering that he's the one why I'm here right now. I feel guilty for being mad at him

"I'll ask her later, sis. Artemis seems to be coming at camp today. I don't know why, probably she knew that you are there. Talk to her and say I miss her!" Then he laughed. I laughed, too. I love seeing Artemis' face when Apollo tease her. She seems always jumpy in the presence of all man in the world. Except for Percy, I think.

"Don't tell the others, ok?"

"Sure, in one condition-"

"HEY BRAT! WHY ARE YOU THERE AT THAT CAMP, HUH? TELL ME WHY, PUNK, OR THIS WILL GO STRAIGHT TO FATHER!" I jerked away the other ear phone as Ares had came in our connection.

"How did you-?"

"Hello, Ares!" Apollo cheerily greeted my ill-tempered brother.

"YOU PUNKS! ALMOST EVERYONE IN OLYMPUS KNEW OF THIS NOW!"

"Relax, Ares, _He_ won't know if you don't tell, right?" Apollo said, trying to calm him down.

_I knew this is a bad idea! I should've said no to this cursed MP3 Player!_ "Brother, lis-"

I was cut off as Aphrodite had spoke in, too. "Honey, I told you, she can fend off for herself. Atha is like, a thousand years old! Give her a break."

Ares grumbled on the other side of the connection and muttered something like, "Fine."

"Hi, dearest sister! Did Drew pestered you again? Sorry about her. Anyway, I'll go now, Ares wants-" Then, the connection to her was cut, it's only me in the phone now. I try not to think what Ares wants on Aphrodite.

_Maybe-?_

_NO!_

_But they probably-_

_Don't think of it, I said!_

"Well, that was randomly bothering." Apollo said, breaking the silence.

I laughed hard on that. Now, I imagined what Apollo's face looked like when our conversation was hacked by Ares and Aphrodite.

"Well, it seems that our resident goddess-on-the-run found a bad place for her crazy place."

I whipped my head on the speaker's direction and I gasped. It-It's the emo kid I ran on yesterday. "Who are you? How do you know of my secret?" I scowled. He obviously ruined my time with Apollo, I may not speak it aloud but for once, I miss the weird guy.

"Aside for your conversations with the gods, I can feel your immortality." He said coolly, walking near me. He circled me with suspicion in his eyes. His face looked better up close. I locked eyes with him and fear came up to me.

_Fear had only occurred to me when Hades had kidnapped me for Persephone's own desires to want a companion in the underworld. But after that, I never felt anything strange from my uncle, whom was actually a nice person._

"How-" I struggled with words, now shaking in terror. It's as if life is being drained out of me. I don't know why but he seemed to be as bad as Thanatos. "You're- You're my opposite, demigod." I managed. _I remember him. _He's-

_"Yes, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

**Yay! Let's say Hooray for Nico's wonderful entrance and introduction in the story! Sorry for the cliffy guys. And as all of you noticed, I changed the story to Atha's point of view because I've got complaints from my loyal readers in my school and at here in fanfiction. Soooo.. Hope you like it and. . .**

* * *

_Review! :))  
_


	5. Should've Said No To White Lies

Should've Said NO  
By **PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 4 : Should've Said No To White Lies (Athanasia & Nico)

=================================================***(Athanasia)***===================================================

_Darkness. . ._

_I'm filled with darkness. ._

_I'm awake, yet I'm dreaming._

_I'm scared. I'm terrified._

* * *

"AHHH!" I screamed, bolting upright to where I am currently sitting. I panted, staring at my white dress from Aphrodite's blessing. A blanket seemed to be covering me while I was out. _What was that about? _I felt empty, like my powers were sucked out of my body. _What exactly happened? _I tried to think but. . _._

. . . suddenly, a headache came over me. I felt like my head was about to be ripped off any minute now. I gripped my hair in pain. I can hear myself moan in agony. I feel helpless. I feel so weak.

The world around me buzzed and I can hear some people were panicking. I can't think straight at this moment. This is the second time that this had ever happened to me my entire life. I began to palpitate as I tried to relax my senses, visions were coming to me in a flash. I can only identify some things. . . but the rest, I do not know.

I switch between my conscious mode to unconscious mode as I was in a delirious state. Then, the world blacked out once again.

===================================================***(Nico)***======================================================

She began screaming like a madman once she woke up. Her scream was the loudest I have ever heard, even Percy winced from the volume, too. Percy and I was about to ask her if she was alright after she bolted up straight from the bed.

_Was it a goddess thing? _I don't know. "Hey! Atha! Snap out of it!" Perce say to her. She started gripping her hair as if it was ready to explode. "Get some ambrosia, Nico! Quick!" Percy barked orders to me as I ran out of the room. I wanted to go out of the room as soon as I can, the goddess gave me bad vibes, even though I usually don't get this feeling in the presence in the other gods and goddesses.

I came back with the ambrosia squares when Percy seemed to have brought her back to sleep. "Here." I said.

"Have you two met?" Percy asked as he grabbed the food of the gods out of my hands.

I was taken aback with the question, I don't know if I have to lie or tell Percy that I know she is a goddess. But from her look earlier, she seemed pretty determined to keep her identity a secret. "Not that I know. Aren't you going to play capture-the-flag? You should prepare now, ask someone to take our place. I'd like to watch the game." I said, changing the topic. I really can't shake off this feeling, like she knew so much about me, secrets and all.

"Hm. Yeah, maybe Leo's going to be willing, he seem to like her. And I mean _like like_ her." Percy smirked playfully and I know there's something he isn't telling me.

I got the message and asked, "Don't he like every girl he see, except for his half-sibs, of course?" I sometimes don't understand this cousin of mine but I like some of the things he do for fun. _Except for the horses he could talk to. Those animals hate me_.

"This is different, I can tell. Bah, he's going to accept the offer faster than I say her name. Be back, I'll also tell Chiron about what happened, I guess he'll have an explanation for this."

I opened my mouth but I closed it immediately. I nearly say that I _do_ have an explanation for her presence here. He closed the door and silence filled the room. I got bored quickly. I watched the clock go _tick tock_ on the wall. . .

. . . then I got bored to being bored. (-_-")

I should've been the one to volunteer in getting Leo. I sighed. The reunion between us cousins was now disrupted by this stupid goddess who probably was just Hera or some minor goddess who've ran away from Olympus. Whatever, it isn't actually my concern. I waited for time to pass. Each second felt like hours.

"Hnnn." I hear a moaning then some shifting covers. I looked over her and she is already waking up. Again.

"Hey."

She sat up slowly this time, rubbing her long golden locks in the process. "Percy?" She said in her angelic voice. _Wait- What?! Where in Tartarus did that come from? I swear in my father's name that if Aphrodite's messing with-_

"You! Why are you badmouthing Aphrodite?" She glared at me, probably trying her best to look intimidating. I can't stop the incoming laughter because her face looked nowhere near intimidating. "Don't you laugh at me demigo-!"

"Nico, call me Nico, goddess Athanasia, right?" I said, trying to wipe off the smirk in my face. Who knew, she might go nuclear and turn me into ash at any second.

Athanasia, the goddess infront of me, looked infuriated. . . not. I nearly laugh a fit if she hadn't caught me off guard and glomped me. We both fell down on the floor, with her ontop of me. Her arms were pinning my shoulders, glaring at me. _W-WHAT'S WITH THIS ONE?! _Her hair was all over her face, adding some se-. . . _Argh, what am I thinking?!_

I felt my cheeks getting hotter every second she stayed there. I can't move but thank the gods she have a flowing white dress or. . . well, hope we'll not get to that.

"How did you know I'm a goddess, huh?"

Despite our _position,_ I fought the urge to roll my eyes._ Is she that stupid?_ "Duh, son of Hades thing." I said, rather rude than I expected it to sound. I tried pushing up my torso but alas, she gripped my shoulders hard I felt like a cat was digging its sharp claws to my skin. "ARGH! Stop, that hurt!" I spat.

She kept the cute-but-failed glare and continued the interrogation, "Did you tell anyone?!"

"Nope. I don't think I have the right to-" I was cut off by a_ slam_ from the door. . .

_. . .and there goes the unthinkable._

Four people standing in the door, staring wide eyed at us. Jason, the blonde praetor of Camp Jupiter. Thalia, his sister and a Huntress of Artemis. Leo, a fire-user from the Hephaestus cabin and Percy. . . well, you all know him.

Athanasia didn't looked like she had a plan to move, staring back at the crowd. I wanted to shout something but I guess this is what they call _'cat got your tongue?'_

Thalia whispered something to her brother, Jason which made him smirk. "Well, that's hot, I didn't know you're into wild girls, Nico." He said.

"I left you to guard her and this is what I see after?!" Percy's face was priceless. I would've laughed if it weren't for our situation. I noticed Athanasia blush, too. Finally she realize her mistake in attacking me!

Athanasia's gaze came back to me and said, in a threatening manner, "We'll continue this later." After that, she stood up, looking down.

"So. . Atha, are you alright?" Leo started asking her questions, a bit wary about my existence. Soon, they both got engaged in a light conversation, eventually forgetting about what happened. . .

. . .but unfortunately for me, Percy, Thalia and Jason shared smirks that had sent me, a son of Hades, shivers. "What?" I tried to play innocent but that didn't shattered their dirty hopes of _what we probably had done._

"_'We'll continue this later'_? Nico, you really are growing up." Thalia said in a low voice and nodded in understanding as if she got the _real _meaning of what the goddess had said to me.

I flushed again, feeling embarrassed. "It wasn't what you think it is!" I exclaimed in a hush voice so Athanasia wouldn't hear about our conversation.

Percy joined in and said, "Don't worry 'couz, as long as you use pro-"

"Shut up, Perce!" Then they all laughed at me.

===================================================***(Athanasia)***===================================================

I was really shocked when Jason, Percy, Thalia and Leo exploded to the door. I didn't get it at first but after a while, realization hit me. They looked at me like I'm some kind of. . . _wild girl._

I explained it to them afterwards that it wasn't what they were thinking. Nico, Hades' stupid demigod child, was teasing me that I looked like a clown in the make-up and then I snapped, trying to kill him but they barged in. I think they bought it. Even _he_ was playing along.

I am so gonna turn him to ash the next time I meet him.

"What's capture-the-flag?" I asked Leo as he was walking by my side after Chiron, unexpectedly, let me play the game with the gang. Percy said I should rest for the night. He's such a sweet guy and I know he's concern, but unfortunately for him, I want to try the game. :"

Percy, Thalia, Jason and Nico (I'll call him that for now) went out first to check their teams. Apparently, it's the Camp versus the Hunters of Artemis.

"Easy. You capture the other team's flag, then bring it to your team's side of the forest. Does that answer your question, m'lady?" He said, raising an eyebrow while smirking.

I laughed, "Yes yes, but don't call me that. Atha is fine."

"You know, I'm kinda grateful." He said, staring at the horizon. The Apollo's sun is now moving down the hills, rays turning red, pink and orange as it is being replaced by Artemis' moon. I stared at it too and adored it. I never spent too much time in watching the sun, maybe when I see Apollo, I'll watch a sunset with him.

"Oh yeah, why?" I asked.

"Unlike the other girls I know, you're the one who doesn't seem to ignore me after they get claimed. Especially Ares and Aphrodite girls."

I smiled sweetly at him. "I wouldn't ignore someone who wanted to befriend me." Then I realized his mood turned sad like I'm going to ignore him after a while, so I continued, "Whatever the circumstances are." And it's the second time I said the truth.

He smiled back at me, looking contented on what I said.

"But I think we're step-sibs so we'll look out for each other, yeah?" I continued to tell him as I remembered that Aphrodite and Hephaestus were married but none were really into each other. He nodded, laughing a bit.

* * *

I remembered that Chiron didn't seemed to mind in having me in the Camp. Mr. D. even sulked when Uncle said that I'd be fine in the camp since it was protected by Thalia's barrier. "Well, that's one problem down." I sighed.

There was the sound of the conch and it meant dinner time. The counselor of the Aphrodite cabin came along with two Roman demigods and Jason, of course. In the table, I stared at Jason Grace. I adored how his looks were not alike with father or Thalia. He's very different from the first Jason, too. I feel his sense of leadership and courage just by looking at him, like Percy. I just stared and stared at him until someone nudged me. It was Lacy, a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Atha, don't look but counselor has been glaring at you the whole time." She whispered. Despite her warning, I stole a glace and caught her glaring at me. "Hhhh!" I hear Lacy gasped as I took the risks. The Cherokee girl didn't look anything like Aphrodite. Her hair was cut just by herself from the looks of it. Eyes were like a kaleidoscope, changing every second.

I flashed a friendly smile and looked back at my plate. I apologized at Lacy for not obeying her.

Then, the camp was given time to go in the cabins and prepare. Apparently, the whole camp is against the Hunters of Artemis who seemed to hold the record for winning _forty-seven _times in a row!

I walked quickly in the Aphrodite cabin to check on my MP3 if Nico did brought it there. As I head to my part of the room, the door slammed behind me. The counselor, Piper, as people call her, is heading towards me.

"Hi!" I said cheerily. "You must be the-Hhhh!" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as the girl pointed her dagger at me.

Piper scowled at me, "Don't you dare make a move on Jason! Understand?!"

Taken a back, I asked, "What?" Instinctively, I took a step back so I wouldn't be stabbed. That is my biggest problem, if she did it and my ichor would be seen by the whole camp. It would probably say; _"Hey, I'm a goddess and this demigod just stabbed me!"_

She took a step forward as I do backward. "I see you gaze at him dreamily. I wouldn't mind you ogling other guys, but my boyfriend? No can do, _sis._" She emphasized the 'sis' part as if to remind me that she'd not want to share Jason to anyone, especially to _me_, _her_ sister.

I blinked. "I-I heard rumors about him! Who wouldn't like the guy who saved the world?" I gasped as she cornered me to the wall, her inching the dagger in my neck. _Shoot, not there._

"You think I'd be fooled? Remember, children of Aphrodite always have a minor knowledge about love. and the way you look at him. . ." Her aura darkened and for a child of Aphrodite, THIS IS NOT CHARMING!

"Please, please don't kill me. . . I wanna live and get to know more people! Please!" I pleaded in desperation and see if she'll bite. "Don't kill me yet!"

_If not. . . I swore to the River styx that I'll-_

"W-What?" She looks shocked from what I have blurted out. She bit the bait, _yes_! "I-I wouldn't kill, except monsters. Look- I'm sorry. I just. . . snapped, I think."

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to look at your boyfriend that way." _I'm hating the white lies. ARGH!_

Piper took back her dagger and hid it. "Sorry for that cold welcome. I probably just got jealous because I'm still not used to having Jason become the popular one. . . you know, saving the world and everything. Such a counselor I am. ." She shook her head in disappointment to herself.

"Don't sweat it. 'T'least you didn't killed me." I scratched the back of my neck, feeling sheepish, having her apologize when she did nothing wrong to me.

"Ah, let's prepare for capture the flag. " Piper said, changing the topic and smiling at me. She linked arms with me like nothing ever happened, "We better win this time, 'coz those Hunters could really-"

I cut her, trying those phrases New York kids say, "Kick ass?"

She laughed, "Yeah, they could really 'kick ass'." We both went back to the dining pavilion.

_Maybe I could bless her with eternal life if she's nicer than she looks like._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**WOW! We got 155 views and 56 visitors as of last month and a whooping 220 views and 122 visitors as of September 14! Gosh, thank you for the support guys! I swear, in Poseidon's name that if this continues, I'm going to post a drawing of Athanasia and someone from the CHB gang! Tell me who's that lucky guy or girl that gets eternal happiness - wait, life I mean! Hahaha!**

* * *

**Review! :))  
**


	6. Should've Said No To War Games

Should've Said NO  
By **PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 5 : Should've Said No To War Games (Athanasia & Leo)

=================================***(Athanasia)***==================================

_The thing is. . ._

_I never had wield a sword. . ._

_or hit someone with a spear. . ._

_or defend myself with a shield. . ._

_Gosh. . Was I really that sheltered?_

* * *

"σκατά. ." I muttered under my breath as Piper strapped my armor, which was as heavy as Tartarus, and Clarisse La Rue, a girl from the Ares cabin, gave me a sword and shield that is not balanced on my hands.

Piper laughed as she heard me. "Don't worry, Leo - you know him, right?" She asked and I nodded shyly. I am still not used to the nice treatment she gives me. "Well, you and him will keep up the defenses on the flag. "

"Alright guys!" Percy shouted at the group of demigods around him. He and Clarisse were the leaders of tonight's _Capture-the-Flag_ game. "Listen up! Me, Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason and Piper will get it quick to the other teams side, separately, and whoever gets the flag as quick as possible will bring it back as quickly as possible, too. We have assigned some who will escort the ones who will get the flag safely back to our part. Some, on border patrol."

A blonde girl, probably _Annabeth,_ stepped up beside Percy and continued his speech, "There are people assigned in every part of the forest and some will cause some chaos and alert the Hunters, changing their focus from the flag to those people. Athanasia," She said my name as everyone turned their heads at me. I blushed at the sudden attention these demigods give me, "our newcomer, along with Leo will guard the flag as much as they can. κατανοητό?"

There was a collective "ναί!" and "βέβαιος!" among the group and Chiron made sure that everyone was ready and then, for a few moments, we separated on our own little groups. Me and Leo stayed on the flag.

I adjusted my armor that is getting heavy as seconds passed by. "Argh." I moaned in agitation. Leo laughed at me.

"Let me help." He said, helping me lift it for a bit as no hunters are on the move to get the flag. . . yet.

"Thanks," I smiled at him gratefully. Travis, a son of Hermes came in sight, after five or seven minutes, along with two more demigods.

"Don't tell me you three left your posts." Leo said in a gloomy groan.

Travis just shrugged and the other two just smiled. After a few minutes of awkward silence, around ten or twenty, Travis cleared his throat while grinning mischievously. Leo's still helping me with the armor. The son of Hermes said, "Atha, Leo, enough the lovey-dovey moment. We're on the battlefield so. . . do that later on your cabins. We've got a game to win." I saw the other two smile at us.

I blushed furiously, wanting to kill Travis at this exact moment but Leo started talking, "We're going to win, I mean, the _great Seven_ is on our side! We fought Gaea's giants, do you think a bunch of Hunters will stop us-" Leo stopped, the girl and I squeaked as the other demigod and Travis suddenly got alerted by the sudden interruption from someone.

There stood Thalia, holding our flag, "Sorry, but this 'bunch of Hunters' will still win in Capture-the-flag. See 'ya Valdez!" She sprinted away as Travis and the two others left us and followed behind her, Travis was cussing as loud as he could. Other demigods were alerted and is hot on pursuit to Thalia.

We saw Percy holding the flag alone, sprinting as quick as he can. _WHERE ARE HIS REINFORCEMENTS?_

I stared wide-eyed as a hunter tripped on mid-air as if an invisible person did it to her. Clarisse charged on her pinning her to the ground as the hunter tried to follow Percy. . .

. . . suddenly, Leo obscured my view in a protective manner. "Hhh!" I gasped as a hunter shot us with a silver arrow. Leo raised his shield and the arrow bounced off the thing. "Thanks." I whispered to him and replied a cute impish grin.

_I'm liking him every second I spend time with -_

Ah! We're In a battle field, I can't afford to think like that! "Atha, stay here, keep guard. ." Leo said, walking stealthily to the other side, nearing the hunter who tried to snipe us. She was busy so Leo wanted to take the chance. . . I guess.

I think I'm panicking because I'm being very anxious at the moment . I grasp the sword tight then loose as I readied myself for battle. Suddenly, Leo came back to me, smirking and said, "Don't worry, I'll come as quick as I can. Don't be afraid."

I slapped his right arm on instinct and because of embarrassment. _Did he just said I'm afraid?_ _The goddess of _LIFE_, afraid of such things as _capture-the-flag_?! What in _Tartarus_ was he thinking_! "I am not afraid! Just. . . Nervous! Yeah, nervous!" I exclaimed in a hush voice.

"Whatever you say, pretty girl!" He said, running back to the busy hunter.

_=====================================***(Leo)***====================================_

I smiled to myself as I ran through the woods, circling the hunter who tried to hit Athanasia with a silver arrow. This'd be easy as one, two, three. Percy already got the flag and Thalia was being cornered. It seemed that these hunters will finally take a taste of their own medicine. Victory will be ours!

"Ok,Leo. Atha's probably looking so don't screw this up. Yeah. Don't screw up." I whispered to myself. She's probably looking how I do this business-

"Leo, wait up!"

I spun behind and see Atha jogging as quick as she could with the armor she had. No one would look as good as her on those heavy metals. "WHA- Didn't I told you to go back and-"

She cut me mid-sentence and said, "There's no flag to guard."

I sighed. I should've seen that coming. . . but there's one thing wrong. "How come an Aphrodite girl like you want to fight?" I blurted out. _My mistake, sorry my future girlfriend_. (A/N: Sorry fangirls!)_ Mierda, Leo, MIERDA!_

She blushed in embarrassment, gods please don't make me drool over her cute Aphrodite-like face, I thought. "I'm. . . different from them, I guess." Athanasia said bashfully.

"Well, I think you and Beauty Queen would get along. Now, come on and- Ay dios mío!" I switched in Spanish tongue when the hunter I'm about to snipe walks up to us with an awfully terrifying grin.

I told Atha to stay safe but the huntress of Artemis managed to kick her on the stomach. Atha flew to the nearest tree and fainted on impact. _Dang, hope she's okay but I can't just run away. I said we will win, we will win. _

"Alright missy, no one messes with new and beautiful campers if I can help it. Flame on, girl!" I said, flaming up my three-pound hammer. A battle between me and her started, I got a few cuts and bruises but nothing major. . . yet.

=================================***(Athanasia)***==================================

I woke up as the morning sunlight hit my eyes. I'm in the infirmary along with some campers. I tried to remember but got distracted when something ticklish moved in my side, where my hand sits. It's Leo, sitting on a chair while his head rested on the side of my bed. I suddenly remembered the Fates visiting me the day his mom _had_ to die. I got no choice but to give her soul away because being suffocated in the fire would just bring her pain - she suffered much worse enough. I sighed.

I tried to sit up but my back ached like swimming in the river Styx. "AH." I screamed but quickly regretted it as Leo woke up from his peaceful sleep.

He sat straight groggily, rubbing the sleep out from his eyes. "Heya. " He greeted.

"M-Morning." I said, eyes welling up of tears._ IT HURTS LIKE TARTARUS! _

Suddenly, he helped me lay down the bed, "Hey_, chica_, don't sit up again, here's some ambrosia. You heal quick with that." He said, worried and concern.

I smiled genuinely, "You're too sweet, Leo" I replied, taking the ambrosia out of his hands. I now _feel very guilty_ for taking his mom away from him at such young age.

"I promised we take care of each other. I'm sorry for letting you fly that far." He sat down the chair again and looked down the ground, hands clasped together.

"Fly. ." I frowned as I ate the square of pastry then remembered that a Huntress kicked me off like a sack of potatoes. And I didn't even get to see Artemis last night."Oh, yeah. I'm fine!" I said cheerily.

"Yeah, you fainted after impact. I'm really sorry. I know I should've brought you quickly to Chiron but I had taken care of the Huntress and get revenge for you." Now he looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. His stare could melt me by a second, I feel my cheeks heating up.

"Gee. You're making me blush. Thank you, though."

Leo looked like this; (O_O). Yeah, his eyes widened and just stared at me. I let him think (or was he just staring?) for a few minutes, then he finally got to talk. "What? Y-You're not mad?"

I chuckled but stopped as my back ached again, I shut my left eye close from keeping myself wince in pain. "W-why would I be mad? You're my first friend here in camp. And from your dad and _my mom_, we're like step-siblings." I said, emphasizing the 'my mom' part since Aphrodite is my godly parent for them.

He nodded grimly for I-don't-know-what reason. "Cheer up, Lion man! You helped me and that's what matters, ain't it?"

"Lion man- Ah I get it, you're getting back at me for your nicknames." He said in a tone with a hint of amusement and happiness. At least he has cheered up, a bit.

"Haha." I tried to laugh sarcastically like how Ares does it, "So, did we won?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Nope! They won but Clarisse didn't really liked the fact that _they got victorious_ over the Camp or probably just _upset because she's part of the losing team_." We both laughed at that. I heard about Clarisse la Rue being as gruff as Ares even though she's a girl. I guess it runs in the family - I often tend to get very angry over things me and Ares fight about, too, but most were very nonsense.

A girl with brown curly hair, dark tanned skin, eyes of gold and purple shirt came walking in the infirmary after a few minutes of me joking and laughing (_painfully_, if I may say so) with Leo, him trying to keep his 'bad boy persona' - which I found very hilarious. She nodded at us, maybe just to Leo, and walked to the other side of the infirmary, there sleeps a boy, probably of Asian origin.

"Who's them?" I whispered to Leo curiously.

"The girl's Hazel and the boy's Frank. They're from the Roman camp with Jason. They're among the great seven. Hey, Zel, how's Frankie?" This guy got to change his hobby of using nicknames.

"Will said he'll be alright, he just fainted. . . I hope." I've met Will Solace a few times after dinner, he's a child of Apollo, which I found very uncomfortable since I see Apollo everyday with his eighteen year old form.

"Don't worry, _chica_ here just woke up, I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough!" Leo grinned and found myself blushing from his new found nickname for me.

"Shut up," I hissed in slight annoyance and embarrassment. Then I turned to the girl. "I'm Athanasia, please to meet you. Hazel, is it?"

He laughed and muttered something in Spanish, I didn't quite caught it, much to my dismay. It sounded like "hermesa"? Or was it "hermoso"? _Ah, I don't know, I only spoke Greek, Latin and English_!

Hazel, on the other side of the infirmary, laughed too, "I see a forming couple. Nice to meet you too, Athanasia." She said. "I root for you, Leo!"

Leo's ears and cheeks turned beet red as well as my cheeks. Leo clicked his tongue three times and shook his head. "Hazel, Hazel, Hazel, when did you become Aphrodite-like? _Chica_, here, is the one supposedly the one to had said that!"

"I'd be embarrassing for her part, you know." Then the Hazel girl winked at me.

Leo had mocked a look of being offended and said, "What part of me would be embarrassing for her if we did date, huh, Zel? I'm Leo-freaking-Valdez! Have you forgotten that? Or you turned amnesiac like Perce and Jason?"

Hazel laughed at him and I did the same. I tried not to double-over because it would be such a pain in the back. _I'm liking their crew._ No wonder mother did effort for them to be like this, to save the world.

After a few moments, we realized that Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Nico were at the door, staring at us.

"What's up guys!" Leo said.

"Hi." I nodded at all of them.

"Would you guys like it if they date?" Hazel asked the crew out of the blue. They all looked shocked at Hazel's sudden question. We're joking here, aren't we? _So no awkwardness. . . right? Oh gods, tell me I'm right!_

"I thought she and Nico have something?" Jason, asked in confusion. _Air-headed much, are you little brother?_ A voice in my head said sarcastically. From what Jason said, it was Nico's turn to blush.

"We are not even good friends. Plus, why would I like a girl that always puts on make up!" Nico said indignantly.

"Yeah, why would I like a person who called me clown?!" I blurted out, "I'd rather be with Leo! He's always nice to me." I crossed my arms and looked away.

Then they all laughed. Piper whispered something to Jason that made him smirk. They're all scheming on me! I'm just here for two days or so, and now they think I've got a love triangle with Leo and Nico! Oh, holy mother of cows (_no offense mother_), I should've just said no to the war games last night.

_Leo, save me!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

** I am so sorry for no updates last Friday. I updated it last Sunday on accident. And got a writer's block on the past days. Our history lessons was about Rome and I got sucked into the world of "Heroes of Olympus". I kinda focused on that.**

**If you guys don't know the terminologies used, here's the vocabulary:**

**1. σκατά (skata) - sh*t, cr*p  
**

**2. κατανοητό (katanoito) - understood?**

**3. ναί (nai) - yes!**

**4. βέβαιος (vévaios) - sure!**

**5. mierda - sh*t**

**6. chica - chick, girl **

**The first four is Greek and the last two were Spanish.**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

_Review! :))  
_


	7. An Early Morning Talk

Should've Said NO  
By **PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 6 : An Early Morning Talk (Athanasia & Leo)

=================================***(Athanasia)***==================================

After a day of resting my back in the infirmary, Uncle Chiron let me stay there for the rest of the night - he kept giving me worried glances so I bet Dionysus already told him every detail he know about my arrival here in camp.

_Great. My first two days were mostly spending time in the clinic with my centaur for an uncle giving me wary looks._

_Harsh life._ Was this their daily lives as mortals? I think so.

I slept until I woke up in around four o' clock in the morning. _Hey, don't judge, my grandfather was Kronos, Titan Lord of Time. How can I not know the time of the day?_ As much as I hate him, I thanked him for giving me a bit of his legacy, the good one.

The MP3 Apollo gave me was at the bed-side table of mine here in the infirmary. I stood up, back not aching anymore, and brought it with me - slipping it in the pocket of my jeans. Aphrodite's blessing was gone after waking up, a good thing actually since I can't move too much with dresses and gowns.

I saw a jar of ambrosia just before going down. It wouldn't hurt to bring some, right? I grabbed a few pieces as I went down to the camp fire.

I sat down on one of the benches. The cold breeze felt chilly even with my hoodie. Stars and constellations decorate the night sky. I adored how the constellations and other parts of the universe look perfectly good altogether.

I opened the jar and took one ambrosia square. Nibbling on it, I felt stronger and a bit warmer inside. I watched the stars glow in the heavens. "Chica."

"Ah!" I jumped away from the source of the voice. I looked at my side, relief swelled in my chest and I heaved a sigh. It was only Leo. "Gee, you scared the Hades out of me." I said.

"Sorry, what's a very beautiful camper outside the camp infirmary in four thirty in the morning with a jar of ambrosia doing here?" He said with a grin, his eyes look tired and I could tell he's exhausted.

I laughed quietly, patting the side of the bench and motioning him to sit beside me. He did, "I can't sleep so I went out for air. I brought this with me because my back might ache unexpectedly."

Leo nodded. "Not too much, ok?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

After that, silence became very deafening. He didn't talked, so did I.

I bowed my head, knowing his eyes were upon me. My heart beat faster and faster in my chest, my cheeks were getting hotter. I hope there wasn't enough light for him to see me like this. .

. . but,_ what __**is**__ this?_

"Uhm."

"Uh."

"Er. . ."

"Well, isn't this a bit awkward?" He laugh humorlessly, then look at me. I blinked then laugh, too. His laugh is so contagious. Leo stopped, his eyes all on me then smiled. He wiped a tear from his eyes, probably from laughing. **"Hey, laughing is the best way to forget reality. Don't worry, I'll make you laugh when you needed it most."**

"WoW! Just wow, Leo!" I smiled back at him while saying that. I'm happy that there's at least one mortal to be actually this close to me in a short period of time.

His features distorted into a frown, "Wow?"

I nodded, a bit confused that he's confused of what I said. "WoW." I repeated. "Words of wisdom. I didn't expect you blurting some random quotations around."

"Well, that's Annabeth's job. . But I think it rubs on to those within 50 kilometer radius near her." Leo said in a teasing manner.

"She's the blonde from the Athena cabin, isn't she?"

"Yup. . And the smartest, most terrifying blonde I have ever met." He faked a shiver as if it was such a haunting thought. I laughed a bit and he continued. "That changed my whole definition of the blondies from 'dumb' to 'smart'. I probably think she's the only blonde who is that smart."

I gaped at him. Did he just insult me for being blonde? I feel very much offended. Does he think I'm not smart because I lost the game of Capture-the-Flag last time? I sniffed. Oh my. Oh my. OH MY, DO NOT CRY, ANA. DO NOT -UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE- CRY INFRONT OF ANY MORTAL-

"Hey! W-What?" Leo held my shoulders, concern for me. Mortals are unpredictable, they are as horrible as monsters. I don't know why but when it came from Ares, it felt nothing. . .

. . but from _Leo, it hurts but I don't know why. I probably had used to be called like that._

Him calling me a dumb blonde. _That hurt my pride_. I let the myths go on without me, neither my deeds nor any mention of my name was told - a normal god/goddess would jump to the depths of Tartarus if he/she didn't get any recognition. .But I didn't. I know that as long as my family holds, I'm fine - even if no one believes in me. I didn't cried when Hestia told me to stay hidden in Olympus when it's in nearly destroyed. I felt helpless always but I didn't say anything.

_Dang, I'm ranting. ._

He stared at me for a moment, as if. . . _pitying me._" A-Atha, why ? Oh- Oooooh! I get it! I'm sorry!" He said, frowning as he just knew what he'd done. "I'm really really really sorry! It wasn't you, I swear!"

"Oh yeah, sure." I deadpanned. Walking away seems to be a good option. . but, I can't stay mad at Leo. He's nice. And he's my first friend. And he's very humorous. And-

Ah, my stupid fatal flaw. They said only demigods have these. Now, here I am, being more mortal-y every second I spent in this camp. Leo looked at me with pain and sorrow in his eyes, as if to say he's ready to do anything I want just to be forgiven.

"Fine, you're forgiven." I said.

"It's forced." He replied sadly.

"No it isn't" I said again.

"It is"

"Is not."

"Is."

"Is not."

"IS"

"IS-" I realized that this was just plain stupid. I threw my hands in the air, standing up and turn back away at him. "Oh gods, just stop!" I hear him trying not to laugh hysterically. "You are so annoying!" I screamed in annoyance, forgetting that there're still sleeping demigods around us.

He grinned at me, looking as cute as ever, while I try my best not to blush. "It's what I do. I'm really sorry for calling blondes as. . . you know."

I managed to give him a smile. "I think I just over-reacted. I-I was always called like that back on Olympus."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

_Did I just mentioned- Oh holy Tartarus I did. From his surprised look, I most certainly did. ARGH! Should I tell him? Or not? Is he going to ignore me or still be my friend? What have I done!?_

He gulped, looking sideways, avoiding my eyes. "Uhm. Atha? Are you-"

"Yes. I'm a goddess, Leo Valdez." I admitted with a sigh.

Leo blinked before laughing hysterically. He doubled over, clutching his stomach from the fun he's having. _What's wrong with me being a goddess? _

"W-What?" I managed to say, both shocked and taken aback from his sudden outburst of laughing fits.

He sat up from the ground (yeah, he fell down the bench). Wiping his tears from the corner of his eyes, he said, "You got me with that one Atha. Good joke, my friend."

"Wha- Oh. Oooohh!" And that's when I realized he didn't suspected me of being a real goddess. Yes, even though I kind of hated him because of not believing me, I forgive him for being clueless and giving me another chance to _not spill out my identity_. "I thought I got you there! I could've gotten you to kiss my shoes." I responded with a smile.

"Ha! Like that'll happen, missy!"

"It will, kitty-cat!" I said, sitting back to where I was before. He inched closer to me, closing the gap from in between to where he is sitting and to mine. I looked away to keep him seeing my face before I blush.

To my surprise, Leo slung his left arm onto my shoulders, my cheeks heating up for I-don't-know-what reason - I guess I haven't been this close to someone? His eyes were narrowed sensually, and his smirk was a bit. . . _off the gray limits.[1]_ "You know what, Princess, you may fall from the sky. ."

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed, suddenly forgetting that his arms was around me and that I couldn't move an inch.

"You may fall from a tree. ."

"Oh, that's it Valdez, I'm going to throw you off Half-Blood Hill!" I tried to struggle again but to no avail, I can't get off his shoulders.

He neared his face from mine, as if he's going to kiss me. He won't right? Because we're friends. Because we just met? Because he's mortal and I'm a goddess? "But the best way is to fall in love with me.[2]"

I blinked, "I-In love. . W-With. ." D-Damn, I'm stuttering. Oh gods, oh gods. N-No way in Hades did he just confessed. With that, I suddenly got interest in looking and staring at my feet.

"Pfftt. ." He removed his shoulder from me and I swore I heard him snort.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "What-" HE'S LAUGHING AT ME! My jaw dropped as realization hit me.

_Leo Valdez. . ._

_A Son of Hephaestus. . ._

_One of the Great Seven. . ._

_Savior of Olympus and the world. . ._

_My first friend here in Camp Half Blood. . ._

_. . . just freaking pranked me that he wanted me to fall for him!_

"Oh, jump in Tartarus Leo!" I exclaimed indignantly, punching his left shoulder that trapped me earlier.

"AHAHAH! I call it quits!" He said happily.

Then, a thought hit me. Smiling innocently, I leaned on his shoulder. "You know what, I think. . Maybe falling in love with you wouldn't be such a bad thing." I said, putting sweet innocence on each word.

=====================================***(Leo)***====================================

_Hold it_

_Wait up. _

_REWIND. _

Did she just said it's not a bad thing to fall in love with me?!

_Oh gods. _

_PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S SERIOUS._

"Leo?" She said, I cocked my head to her direction and she's going to make me ignite by the second. _She's so dang cute_. How can she look like that even in the dark? Her hair is glowing in the moonlight, her pale skin looking like a porcelain doll. Those warm, innocent eyes.

She's perfection in one body.

"Uhm. . Y-Yeah?" I managed to say. _Very smooth, Leo, very smooth_. A voice spoke in my head_. Will you stupid pessimist get away from me?! _I replied to it, whoever that was mind-fucking me and making me talk to myself.

Atha gasped and moved away from me, shying away with her face as red as the Oracle's hair(Rachel Elizabeth Dare, if you don't know who the Oracle is). I realized that I said that out loud. "I-I didn't mean to! I was talking to myself, swear on my Father's name!" I cried out, not wanting to make her cry another time.

"Uh. . Oh-kay." She said nervously. Atha looked sideways, her hair moving along the movement of her head. "Y-You know. ." She looked down bashfully again.

I leaned to her nearer, curious of what she has to say. I don't care if I do ignite right now, but please tell me something I wanna hear. Something in the lines of; _"I like you, too, Leo."_ Yet. . . I know I shouldn't expect much or I'll get very very depressed.

"Y-You. . You're catching fire." She said. My eyes widened. I looked down myself, my shoes were smoking and my pants and shirt was catching up some fire, too!

"A-AHHH!" I exclaimed. Fire was not something you people would want as powers. Set me as an example. I can't stay very near from a girl of my dreams without igniting in the first few minutes, let alone hours.

Atha was frowning, probably trying not to panic like I was. "Uh- Uh- Relax! Calm down, Leo!" She shouted but I took a run for the bathrooms, water from the sink will probably help.

As I banged the door of the said place, I opened the sink and started frantically splashing the water to my face and body. After a while, I have calmed down but my heart beat rate was still pumping as an engine running. I heard a knock, seeing a certain blonde on the door of the bathrooms. Her look was slightly worried.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

She sighed in relief and motioned me to come near her. I probably looked like a loser right now, considering how _wet I probably am_ and the way _I screamed_ _earlier. (A/N: Ehem, no dirty thoughts, fangirls.)_ "You should've just calmed down."

"I- Well. . ." I stammered for a response but nothing came out of my mouth. Atha just smiled at me and grabbed my shirt forward to her. I could feel my face heating up again.

"Don't worry, kitty-cat, your secret's safe with me. I know you wouldn't want your reputation to be scarred if they knew that you would spontaneously combust while spending time with_ a girl_."

I thought she's going to kiss me but yeah, _high expectations meant high possibilities of depression_. My brows knitted as she sounded like this is a blackmail. "What-?"

"I said don't worry." She smiled innocently, then kissed my cheek. "I'm going back now, bye-bye!" Atha let go of me and ran back to her cabin. I could feel the water evaporating quick as well as my heart beat. My hands automatically shot up to where she had kissed me. I smiled to myself even though I know I'm flaming right now.

Pumping my hands into the air, I know there's a possibility I could sleep properly later tonight rather than the usual demigod dreams. . which pretty much sucked. "Yes!" I said to myself.

_"I guess you do have your chance, Valdez."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, this is fun to make. I am so sorry for having my readers, ghost readers, followers, and whoever reads this to wait for a long time. I know I didn't updated last week because of some casualties about my school. Projects are just drowning me. I hope I'd get to update next week but there's a big fat chance that I'll ditch this story for two weeks. Exams are nearing an I can't afford to throw away my grades. Don't worry if I did ditch this. Our semestral break is around the third or fourth week of October so I'll have plenty of time to update. **

**In the mean time, I hope you guys review! I'm really wanting you guys to give me some pointers I needed to improve the story. Like if you wanted me to add some more lovey-dovey scenes. Or do you like to see Percy much often. Or is Nico creeping you up. Or is Leo very HOT in how I portray him. Or is Athanasia being a Mary-Sue. Or stuff like that. Tell me what your insights are! :))**

**And there are some things you probably don't know:**

**[1] The grey limits is kinda like the "seducing" limits. This is Atha's reference to that instead of using the straight forward words. So yeah. **

**[2] This pick-up line is from the story "Leo's Epic Pick-Up Lines" by "daughterofares97". She made such very hilarious pick-up lines and it'd be such a shame on me if I didn't credit her this to her.**

* * *

_Review! :))_


	8. Should've Said No To Watching Sports

Should've Said NO  
By **PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 7 : Should've Said No To Watching Sports(Athanasia)

* * *

"Come back here, I say/ Let me kill you today!" Screamed one of the Ares camper, holding a terrifyingly sharp sword. The Ares camper, tough and bulky, was pursuing an Apollo cabin camper, who seemed to having no such trouble at sprinting across the cabins.

Other Ares kids were also running around, chasing some stray Apollo kids - some fighting one-on-one. The Ares campers were all around, spouting couplets of Greek-English curses that would make your ears bleed if you grew up in such a sheltered place.

It seemed to me that the Apollo cabin had cursed an entire cabin because of some things. . .

. . . and let me clarify some things to you.

* * *

The morning I woke up after Leo's 'fiery' incident was all sunshine, knowing that Drew left for Egypt today. Piper passed on the news to me right after breakfast. It meant that no more Lacey being forced to wear the shoes of shame, no more having Mitchell to scuttle around the cabin looking for some unkempt garbage and no more Piper being all scary again. Believe me, I experienced it once and witnessed it twice.

After breakfast, I decided to bring again my magical MP3 player. Apollo had said to me that I can do it telepathically, the message can pass on even without me speaking to the 'so-called phone'. Walking around, I sat down eventually on the same bench me and Leo shared earlier today. (No blushing again, please.) I opened the MP3 player to check if Apollo is using it, the Ares kids had simply started a 'friendly' volleyball game with the Apollo kids.

_Play nice, guys_. I want to say to them, since there's a big probability that their kids as nearly the same as those two goons.

Will Solace from the Apollo cabin saw me watching them and flashed a friendly cheerful smile at me. I did the same. "Good luck." I mouthed to him as the referee from the Hermes cabin blew his whistle. _You'll need it_, my subconscious mind says.

_'Yo, was'sup, 'lil sis?'_ I heard Apollo say in the other part of the line. '_Using the telepathy mode, eh? Why, what's happening?'_

I rolled my eyes and thought, '_You ask too much. Nothing weird has been happening, but I've got good news!'_ I squealed in my brain, if that was possible.

_What is it? Tell me everything starting from the day Hades' demigod spawn spied on you._ He said with worry in his tone.

I paused while eyeing the events in the game. Apparently, the Apollo cabin had been rewarded a point because of an outside serve by the Ares cabin. I smiled a bit, and then said in my mind, '_Oh, nothing much, Drew left for Egypt today. That means no tension will happen in Aphro's cabin. And if you do want to hear the story, you'd need a whole day. . . because you know how I rant and discuss and story-tell and- well, you know what I mean.'_

He chuckled wholeheartedly, '_I have a whole day. We're gods, remember? We can do what we want'._

I nodded in agreement but a part of me knew that that isn't real, '_Yeah, and I'd be burnt into crisp if father knew of me being here. Too much for 'doing what I want.' _I told him with sarcasm.

Apollo sighed, '_Alright, missy, back to the topic, tell me your last few days. 'Diote's been nagging me about you. Even Ares did looked worried_. . .' He said.

I felt myself smile as I heard about Ares being wo-

_' KIDDING!'_ Apollo continued. I gasped in outrage, how dare he confuse me! "You" I muttered with a deathly tone. I heard him laugh in the other line and said again, _'Come on tell me, I'm dying in curiosity. Of all the places, I've been there but I never stayed.'_

So, I told him about the Capture-the-Flag game which didn't end well and some moments where Percy and his friends treated me like I'm a part of their family. I kind of didn't brought up my _'undiscovered and weird'_ feelings towards Leo. . . though I've got someone in my mind to whom might know what to do.

_'Good grief! Dear sister, did those hunters really did that? Did they-' _

_'Hello dearest Ana!' _Aphrodite came in our conversation, again, with much enthusiasm and energy. _'Apollo, be the ball of sunshine you are and leave us with a girl-to-girl talk, please?'_ She said to Apollo who grunted in the other line saying he personally asked Hephaestus to stop her and Ares from barging in our conversations like mushrooms and blah blah blah.

_'I politely decline, dear 'Diote, I will stay here whether you like it or not.'_ Apollo said._ 'Plus, Ana, tell her what bitch of a daughter she has who is so unlike my awesome son, Will!' _Ok, I'm now ignored as this line was supposed to be my communication to Olympus.

_'WHAT? My daughters are princesses of Love, and love is universal, Apollo. If you didn't fall inlove, your 'awesome' son won't exist.' _Aphro got a point actually. My thought wondered in the volleyball match of the two cabins. Will was being their best player in it, too. Once in a while, I'll see him glance at me and smile. _Such a nice guy. _

'Hey, Ana, tell her!' I was sucked back into their conversation as Apollo was calling my name.

'What?' I exclaimed softly, not wanting the game to be interrupted by me.

Apollo hushed me and and said,_ 'Tell her a daughter of hers nearly slapped you-'_

_'Aphrodite knew that!' _And I perfectly knew what he meant. That's my first night where Drew tried to slap me and boss me around.

_'Did not'_ He said.

_'Did too.'_ I said.

_'Did not.' _He insisted.

_'Did too.'_

_'Did not'_

_'Will you two stop it?'_ Aphro screamed in annoyance at us. I swear it wasn't me.

_'Ana started it!/_Apollo started it!' Apollo said while I squealed in outrage. No way in Tartarus is he going to win this argument. I am right and he is wrong!

I gasped as I realized that the Ares kids were smirking at me and the Apollo kids looking at me like I am a monster. "Uhm. . Sorry?" I said, I probably scared the Hades out of them.

"See? Even the newcomer said you Apollo kids cheated!" An Ares kid sneered, grinning smugly at the bewildered group, including me.

"WHAT?" Will and I said in unison. I obviously did not!

Wait, I GET IT!

Earlier, I had said 'Apollo started it' and Ares' goons probably thought that I was siding on with them.

* * *

Now, there's a full scale battlefield here at camp.

AND.

IT'S.

ALL.

MY.

FREAKING.

FAULT.

I sighed for the third time today. I feel very very guilty about what I had done. I wish Leo's here to cheer me up. Or probably Hazel and Piper. Since both girls are easy to talk to. .

. . . but never bring up Annabeth or Nico-

"Hey." I heard someone behind me, all cool and collected even after this mess infront of me. As I turned, my mood turned sour. _Speak of the devil. . . _

"What do you want?" I scowled. This one definitely isn't worth my time. He's just too gloomy and dark and things I don't like as a goddess of life.

"This is quite a stir you've made. An immortal daughter of Ares, perhaps? You seem like one, too." The demigod said to me, with interest in his voice. Ack. No attachments required. Leave me alone.

"Zeus and Hera, actually." I said in as a matter-of-factly tone. "Why would you be here?"

He shrugged and left me with no answer. Remind me again why I gave life to this kid? Oh yeah. . . Hades' request. You see, special demigods. . . like _him_ was given a special treatment from me. Site Percy for example; the demigods who are fated for bloody, gory and destructive fates were to be examined by me. Of course, only few were there around the world. These faiths and choices can be seen before they were born but it depends if they do pick the right choices - that's a risk to be taken.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here!? You could be pulled in the battle!" Again, someone shouted. It was Percy's voice. Nico and me looked behind to see Percy running towards us, frowning.

I smiled and was about to say something when Nico interfered, "She's protected, from what I see. . . The curse probably won't hit her."

THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!

"Protected?" Percy asked, then sighed in exasperation, "Let's get out of here before we get a week talking together in couplets." And by what Percy said, Nico stood up and hoisted me up.

He held my hand and intertwined it with his. His hand was so cold! Shivers were sent to my spine and goosebumps crept up my shoulders as he did that. I quickly removed it from him and said, "You dare hold my hand!/I know how to stand!" My hands clasped my mouth as I realized that I just spoke in couplets.

Nico tried to stifle a laugh but it just escaped from his mouth. "AHAHAHAHA! You know what? **This is the first time I had fun in a few years. The last time was with my friends, this is different."**

Yeah. because you're bullying me. RIGHT NOW, I don't care whether he's _'special'_ or not but he's going to get a taste of what I do when I'm annoyed. A _smack. A hard and powerful smack. _My fist went up the air, heading to the direction of his head. It stopped mid-way as Percy held my wrist. "Please, Athanasia, we've got to get out of here before we get worse."

"Fine, but I'll get you!" I screamed at Nico who was now doubling-over the grass. "I'm gonna hit you with a bamboo!"

We went as far as the beach. Percy, Nico and me met Annabeth and Piper down there. They were with some people I don't recognize. Even Clarisse la Rue was there but I don't know what's the situation except for me being cursed because of a certain someone.

"How many campers did the Apollo cabin cursed, Will?" Annabeth questioned after she kissed Percy on the cheek. I'm not jelly, if that's what you guys think. I realized that admiring Percy wasn't something as deep as love. Wow, am I turning into a real Aphrodite kid now?

"Hm.. Around seven of those goons I call my half-brothers." Clarisse said, seething in anger for I don't know why. Probably because of the curse? Or was it because of Will? Maybe because of the fight? I don't know exactly why. Leo and some other people came here, too. A whole lot of big people that were stained in machine oil and grease oil. Probably from Cabin Nine?

Leo saw me and smiled his signature charming grin. I blushed, remembering the incident earlier, but I smiled back. _I'm such a flirt. Dang it._

"Ehem." Hades' son cleared his throat, "Eight people, if that's the case." Nico added calmly. Then, I feel very very mad at him again. I punched his shoulder, hard, for revenge. He cringed in pain and I can feel all the anger wash away. I should've done that to his face.

"Eight?" Travis from the Hermes cabin asked, "Who's the eighth one?"

"Well, it was obviously me, dear Travis/ So don't laugh or I'll suffocate you with a mattress." I said, poetry flowing effortlessly out of my mouth but the choice of words were poor. I now feel what Apollo is feeling when he gets to spout some terrible pieces of poetry.

"But- Ana, I gave you a sun shield to be protected by that curse-" Will knotted his eyebrows together, trying to think what might've happened to me.

I shrugged and glared at a certain demigod. "Nico held my hand then, boom!/ I got the curse of doom."

Once again, Nico laughed so hard I want to kick him in the stomach. I'm becoming more and more Ares-like. Cue the sigh.

"If you've given her a protection shield, what did you do to remove it Nico?" Leo asked with seriousness in his tone. Ugh. He looks scary. With those deadly narrowed eyes, it's as if he wants to vaporize Nico.

Nico shrugged, "The sun shield was easy to remove. I held her hand and gave her the chills - obviously removing the warmth from it."

"So. These doofuses" -I glared at her- "will have to wait for it to be removed. No big deal. . . but you're going to pay for this, Solace." Clarisse gave Will a deadly glare. The guy just smiled at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry but it seemed to me that my cabinmates kind of. . . broke loose." He said.

Annabeth sighed and said, "Alright, at least we know who will tell weird poetry for the rest of the week."

"I hope mine's only for a day/ I'd really like to kill this gay." I said, turning to look at Nico. He is, isn't he? Because he likes Percy- WHOA. Where'd I get that from- Oh crap. I'm becoming more and more Aphrodite-like. I. . . I can. . . sense likes and love around here. There's Percy and Annabeth. Then a Demeter girl and Travis. . . And-

OH.

MY.

GODS.

_Leo likes-_

Nico turned to glare at me. I raised my eyebrows to him. _Oh, fudge you._ What do you want now?! "I am not gay, so shut up!"

"Geez, sensitive much./ So what if you are such?" I said, crossing my arms infront of me. FYI,_ it was all his fault I get to spout poetry for a week._

"Guys, stop." Percy scolded us.

"Aw, Percy, don't let them stop, this' so fun!" Travis and Connor said, agreeing to each other. "It's the first time we had a feisty Aphrodite kid!"

"Grr.." I growled in annoyance. So did Nico.

_I am so not _feisty.

* * *

_Review! :))_


	9. Should've Said No To Truth and Dare ptI

Should've Said NO  
By **PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 8 : Should've Said No To Truths and Dares(Athanasia pt I)

* * *

"How about we host a Truth and Dare game here in our cabin to cheer you up?" Piper asked me as we marched to the Aphrodite cabin.

"No, I'm really fine, dear sister./ You don't need to worry, Piper" I said, trying not to be bummed.

She opened the door and the now-familiar scent of designer perfume hit my nostrils. I'm starting to like the ways of this camp. . . except for being cursed by bad poetry and staying in the infirmary for two days.

"Alright, girls, guys! We're going to have a Truth and Dare game!" Piper announced. The others cheered in agreement as I gasped and said she don't need to. She insisted and said the others will be happy about it, too. _I guess a game of Truth and Dare can't hurt?"_Invite who you want to bring here and we'll have fun later after dinner. I'll ask the Apollo cabin if they'd be alright to let us replace the daily sing-along. . Just for tonight to make Atha and everyone happy."

"I am happy,/Don't worry about me."

"Nonsense!" Lacy said to me, smiling from ear to ear, showing her braces that didn't made her look like a nerd. I mean, what do I expect? She's a daughter of Aphrodite. "Truth and Dare games only happen on rare occasions. We should be happy Piper ever lets us play! Drew never says it's a good thing to invite other campers on our cabin."

"Alright,/I'll bite!" I said, finally giving in to Piper's suggestions.

* * *

Dinner came and it was the same as usual. Leo wasn't in Cabin Nine's table so I guess he's busy with the others because half of the Hephaestus kids were not present in the tables. Percy was once again alone in the Poseidon table. Jason was hanging around here in the Aphrodite table even though it was against the rules. I don't think Mr. D. and Chiron minded. Nico was with Hazel in their table. He was eyeing me with clear hatred and grudge.

"_As if he can fight me if I had my powers/ But alas, it was locked in my deepest drawers." _I muttered under my breath, seething in anger. He's been hitting me many times a row from now. I think inviting him in the _Truth and Dare event _later may give me my revenge. I stared at him, thinking of something to embarrass him when he will participate in the truth and dare.

"Hey, why are you staring at Nico di Angelo, you fancy him?" Nathan, a British son of Aphrodite said to me. He has the same eyes like Aphrodite, which is a kaleidoscope, and he's got black windswept hair. When I heard what he said, I was shocked but I quickly denied. It's not like it _is_ true!

"Of course not!" I said indignantly. _What in Hades' name was he thinking?_ "He's not even hot!"

He laughed and continued with his British accent that was not hard to miss. "Ok, ok, chillax, sis. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Then Nathan winked at me and continued at his dinner.

Mitchell heard our conversation and just smiled at us. Well, all of them were not so mean as Drew and I hope I could get to befriend all of them while I'm here. After all, they're my cabinmates and my family.

"Oh yeah, Atha, why do you two seem close? Not that I'm judging, of course." Nathan said, once again.

"Who?" I replied, not quite catching what he meant by that. Everyone in the table suddenly turned their interest in me.

"Nico." _WHAAAAAAAAT? _I gulped.

We _aren't_ close. Life and death are meant to be apart. . . not close. Never in a millennia will that ever happen. . The world will turn to chaos if ever occurred. . . That's why mother never gave me my full power to me. . .

I stuttered for reply. "Cl-close? Us?! M-Me and that- That freak?!" I saw everyone share malicious grins at each other and gave me the motivation to stare at my feet.

"Nathan, save that for later." Piper scolded and made Nathan chuckle. The rest of the group laughed, too. Even Jason. Suddenly, I want to go back in Olympus.

_Who knew mortals would be so good at this types of things?!_

* * *

After dinner, I asked Piper who'd be going and she said she invited the other members of the Seven Demigods. She then continued that Nico will surely to come and that I shouldn't be worried and things like that. I frowned, saying I like and never will like that demigod.

There, I confessed my "weird" feelings I feel when I am with Leo. I know it was better than a liking for a friend. I just want confirmation from someone who knows much of it. Piper nearly squealed in excitement for her friend (mind you, it was Leo). "You better bring this up in the game, to clear things up a bit. Or Nathan will always nag you about Nico. He did that to Lacy. Asking about this 'Carter' boy she met once in Brooklyn."

I felt confused. "I don't know/ Maybe not now."

"Your choice, Atha, I'm fine either way. But I'm happy for Leo that he had someone who will like him. Not like our favorite ice queen." She said the last part sarcastically. _Was it Khione?_ I guess that's the 'ice queen' she's talking about. That _bitch_ was the only ice queen in the world. Probably that flirt, Calypso, too. She deserve to be stuck in Ogygia. _[A/N: I don't hate Calypso that much but... Atha does. Sorry CaLeo shippers.]_

We arranged the chairs and twenty-nine people were currently in our cabin for the event. The Apollo kids happily agreed, some saying 'It's about time for the change of routines!'

Now, the arrangement of chairs was forming a circle with a wheel of fortune in the middle. . Something you'd see in Tyche cabin. There are two different arrows, pointing infront of us. Others looked at it, obviously interested and some just stared at it.

Piper was sitting beside Jason. Hazel just beside him with the Frank boy. Lacy was seated next to him. Then Travis. Clarisse, Chris, a girl from the Demeter cabin, Nico, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, me, Connor, a Hecate daughter, then nine Aphrodite girls and three of the Aphrodite boys whom I haven't memorized the names yet. Next to them was Nathan who closed the circle by sitting beside Pipes.

"Thank you for being here everyone!" Piper greeted, then explained, "Now, Truth and Dare as you all know is such a used and boring game. . But I believe here in the Aphrodite cabin. . . We hope all of you will have fun. Rules are simple. _Share the truth, do the dare_. If you fail to do so, immediate punishment shall be upon you. Things like permanent makeup. Unfashionable clothes and etcetera. Okay, everyone ready?" Piper asked and all nodded, except for Nico who looked like he was in a funeral.

_Let the games begin. . . I guess._

"The red one is the one who 'says the truth' or 'does the dare'. The blue points the one who asks and appoints something to be done." Piper announced. "Also, the truth and dare is to be appointed by the wheel, not us. A flag will be raised by the machine after picking two people."

It was divided into twenty-nine sections, each writing an inscription of all our names. _Wow, fancy_. There is a button I could see in the middle and Piper pressed it. "Let's start." The arrows started moving. The red in counter-clockwise. The blue is clockwise.

It came round and round, faster and faster. Then it stopped. Everyone collected breath and peered. The red was pointing at Clarisse and the blue on Connor. _Oooohh. . . This is interesting!_

Clarisse raised an eyebrow and Connor smirked. I rolled my eyes, he won't get away with this if he make Clarisse do something stupid. We waited for the flag that will show what Clarisse will have to do and what Connor will have to make her do.

A moment of silence came in and then. . .

. . . the flag flashed the words: _DARE_

"Yes!" Connor fist-pumped the air and his smirk grew from ear to ear.

Clarisse frowned and said, "Don't get too cocky, Stoll."

"I ain't doing nothing!" Travis exclaimed with a mocking look of defense. Everyone laughed but Clarisse's face looked impassive but a bit aggressive as if she's ready to tear out Connor's head if he moved a bit.

"Ok, so, _any_ dare, Piper?" Connor inquired Piper who nodded warily because of Clarisse's current aura. "Good, so, Clarisse, I dare you to kick my brother dearest, Chris, where-it-hurts-the-most."

At the mention of his name, Chris stood up and screamed: "WHAT?!"

Travis snickered and all of the other demigods were silent. Connor explained to his brother, "That's _our_ revenge for you when you-"

"-sabotaged and backfired our best prank ever." Travis finished his brother's sentence as if they were thinking about the same thing. Twins, or really really close brothers/sisters, always creep me out, with the exception of Apollo and Artemis. Like Enyo and Ares. Those two could destroy a city together within hours - look for Troy if you don't know what I'm talking about. Look at Remus and Romulus, whom I do not want to talk about and never will bring up their subject again._ Romans. Che._

"Oh well, sorry Chris." Clarisse shrugged, "Had to do this. I wouldn't want to wear those stupid make-ups anyway." She casually said.

Chris sighed in defeat, accepting his fate, and closed his eyes, getting ready for the hit. The Stolls are excited but some demigods are chewing off their nails. Percy cursed beside me, muttering about how Connor was so stupid and blah blah blah.

Clarisse readied herself. She made a round-house kick which made her boot contact his cheek with such great impact. _Ouch._ There was a collective gasp and Connor's face was disappointed about where she hit him. "I said 'where-it-hurts-the-most'!"

"Everywhere I kick 'hurts-the-most'. Wanna try Stoll?" She said to Connor with terrorizing edge in her tone. _Well, he won't make it out unscathed tonight._ Connor backed off and Travis laughed. We followed his lead, forgetting about Chris' misfortune.

"Uh, Claire. . . That's hurts." Chris moaned in agony and Clarisse help him up to sit down. Clarisse didn't looked too happy about Chris' current state. His cheek had the shape of her boot, red from the kick.

"Sorry." She said gently.

Piper pressed the button once more and the wheel's arrow turned around again.

We waited for it and then boom. . . I was picked on the red arrow and Nathan was blue. I groaned and buried my face on my hands. . . So it's not only Chris who had misfortune tonight. I saw the flag flash DARE once again. _Oh puh-lease._ Stop playing with me Tyche.

* * *

_On Olympus, every god and goddess, major or minor was currently watching their new favorite show in Hephaestus TV; _The Mortal Life of an Immortal Life Goddess_ - featuring everyone's favorite goddess, Athanasia. It was produced by Ares, just for the fun of putting his dearest sister in danger. All cheered when she was picked to be the one to do a dare or say a truth. The gods raised their glass for Tyche who brought some bad luck on the side of their close relative._

* * *

"Alright, I'll be merciful. I dare you to hug the one guy you really like here in camp." He said, smirking at me.

I faked a pale reaction, believe me I could do it. I groggily picked up my legs and went for the direction of Nico and Leo. . . I will tell the truth. Nico seemed to tense up when I reached them. Leo did, too. I leaned in close to the two and decided to hug Leo. _Ha, that'll teach you, Nathan._

"I really like you Leo,/ I hope you'd be like my Romeo" I confessed, whispering to his ear. Piper said it so, I should tell him. I heard cheers from the other campers and squeals from Aphrodite girls. I get back up and smiled innocently at Nathan. "Happy, big bro?" I said, teasing him.

He rolled his eyes and sat down, defeated. _HAHAHAHA! In your face, mortal! Whoops. Sorry. Well, not really.  
_

I looked behind me, hoping Leo wouldn't ignite again. Luckily, he wasn't, just lost in thought - I guess. When I sat down, Pipes looked at me and winked. I blushed, feeling a bit sheepish. I probably should start packing my things and get ready to go back up once Drew knows of this.

The next one who was victimized by the red arrow was Nico. . . Lacy was the one on the blue. Nico sighed in relief when he realized that the one who will ask him was just a kid. Too bad, he didn't know that Lacy can tend to be mature at times, I won't wish him luck to have her on her childish side.

His flag flared TRUTH. About time someone says the truth. "Ok. So, personal things are allowed, right?" Lacy asked Piper who nodded enthusiastically. Lacy nodded back and said, "Tell us the truth; who do you like, it can either be a girl or a boy. And by _like_, I mean the one you'd want as _a love interest._" She clarified so no more technicalities - like what Clarisse did to Connor and what I did to Nathan.

Nico took a deep breath in. He opened his mouth and told the answer to Lacy's question. My jaw-dropped from his answer. So did Jason, Percy, Leo, Piper and nearly everyone in the room.

_DID I HEARD HIM RIGHT? _

_Oh, Holy Tartarus, monsters are stirring again. _

_Cue the un-godly sarcasm._

* * *

**_Who did Nico like? Tell me!_**

_Review! :))  
_


	10. Should've Said No To Truth and Dare ptII

Should've Said NO  
By **PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 9 : Should've Said No To Truths and Dares(Athanasia pt II)

* * *

"_Athanasia._"

He said my name with his terrifyingly cold monotonous tone. The shock felt like a stone, bashing to my glass barrier of safety. I HEARD HIM WRONG, DIDN'T I?

I gulped, I blinked and unable to comprehend what just happened. _What just happened?_

_He's kidding. . right?_

Then, I snapped from my surprise when the girls started screaming and squealing about how a love triangle is happening here.

THAT IS SO NOT HAPPENING.

I was expecting smoke to poof him with such unfashionable clothes or be masked by make-ups but it didn't happen. I thought he liked Percy?! (Though I find a bit disturbing since I thought he was straight. Haha, this actually happened to Apollo.) Oh my gods, what odds do I have to be this unlucky?

* * *

_*In the city of the gods, Tyche was currently sniggering along with the other gods as they watched the events_*

* * *

"Alright, simmer down guys." Piper said but the mass panic caused by Nico was still pumping with adrenaline rush. "We'll go to the next person, discuss it later, please?"

The demigods around are starting to simmer down as soon as she said it and then pressed the button once again. .

I got to thinking. .

_Hades once told me about how he pity his son because of the burdens the guy had been through. ._

_I just never knew that _that guy_ was _this guy_ with the aviator jacket. . ._

_I never knew that Nico living here just gave him a tantalizing look at the life of others he could never had. ._

_How cruel could I be if I add up to weigh down his heart more?_

_Argh, I knew I should've said no to truth and dare!_

I kept cussing and muttering in my seat with weird rhyme couplets, completely unaware of the current game. "Hey, Atha, keep it cool. It's not like Nico's got some bad intentions for you." Percy commented with an understanding smile. It did some effect on me that he might be right. . . but I'd just hurt Nico. I know that. Oh the dam feels, Aphrodite, what did your blessing did to me?

"I know but. . ." I stopped, not wanting Percy to suspect me with something. I think of what to say next but I hear Leo's voice.

I looked up at him, he was grinning at Piper. Piper was smiling innocently as his flag flared TRUTH. I wonder what Pipes had in mind. "Ok, Truth. Leo, tell me the truth, have you had your first kiss? If yes, tell us who. And if not yet, tell us who you'd like to share it with." I tensed at the question. I've got trust in myself that I'd know how to hide it but I don't have trust at myself on how will I react about it. The other demigods were talking to each other, sniggering and gossiping.

"Well. . I was supposed to keep this a secret to myself but yes, I've had my first kiss." Leo shrugged non-chalantly. Other's gasped in mock surprise. I, myself, am surprised. Leo is the one to try and flirt every other girl he sees but he's not the type to be too clingy. "It was with Calypso. When I was stuck in Ogygia."

My eyes-widened. My heart was terribly beating so fast, I could feel the blood rise up my head. CALYPSO WAS HIS FIRST KISS? THAT STUPID FAT-ASSED BITCH?

"WHAT?" I hear Percy react beside me. "He have met Calypso? Oh, Leo. ." He shook his head for-I-don't-know-what reason.

"But. . I'd like to share a kiss with Atha." He said, grinning at me. Whoops and cheers were once again heard around the whole cabin. I can't take it. I feel suffocated.

I confessed my liking to him, followed by a strange statement from Nico, and now Leo says his first kiss was that b*tch while saying he wants to share one with me? I feel like the world is closing within me, gripping my neck, forcing me to not breath.

I stood up, head lowered. "Pipes, I-I need to go out/ Just down somewhere about." I said, my voice cracking as I forced the tears back out. I didn't see how the others reacted but it suddenly turned silent around the cabin, I can tell.

"Why? Atha, it's getting fun- Oh, sure. You can go out." She said, suddenly understanding what's happening. I prayed a thanks to Aphrodite for such an understanding daughter Piper is.

I nodded as I moved my chair out and rushed to the door. The chilly wind outside made me feel cold and numb. _I wish I could make my emotions numb, too. _That'd be very nice. I headed to the beach, sat down and cried. I let myself cry for awhile. I need to let this out, or else, I'd lead to destruction.

How can this happen? I should be happy to finally see someone who I will like. And it turns out to be a heart-wrecking tragedy. Nico, someone I judged so unfairly, developed this twisted crush that I probably didn't even noticed as he laugh at me while I spout weird poetry. Leo, who's my very first friend, the one who I thought will like me back was inlove with this stupid rival of mine.

I remembered the day when Calypso challenged me to see who's much beautiful between the two of us. She won and I didn't took it personally but she kept on and on for years. She keeps saying she's much beautiful than me.

Aphrodite and me wanted to burn down that nymph but father said he'd punish her to stay in Ogygia, a place where she'll be kept imprisoned. There, she was teased by Aphrodite and me. We washed out the handsome and trust-worthy heroes to test her patience. She falls inlove with each and every one of them but none will be able stay with her.

Until she kept Odysseus, my hero(at that time), a hostage. Calypso deceived him, she stopped him from coming back. That's why I failed in Olympus Academy. _If our heroes fail, we fail_. It was the last straw so I visited her, along with my mother Hera, on Ogygia. Mother punished her that she will never again be able to deceive anyone anymore. . .

_She got Odysseus before and she now tried to deceive Leo? _

"Arghhh! I'm going to kill you/ I'm going to chop you with yew!" I screamed to the peaceful beach, I willed myself to send my message to her stupid island. "Fudge you, you bitch!/You really are a witch!" I screamed and shouted until my throat was sore. I sat down the sand and buried my face on my hands.

_What right do you have to be jealous? Leo never did like you. But he loved me._ I gasped as a voice in my head said.

_It was Calypso._

"Oh, yeah, you are right/ But it isn't good to pick up a fight." I muttered, talking to her telephatically.

_I am not fighting you, I am merely stating the facts. The facts that even Leo proved to you. He loves me, he gave me his first kiss. He promised me he will come back and look for me._

"You darn right he's busy looking for you/ Wait- What's he doing here? Flirting with me, too?" I said sarcastically, pissing her off.

She replied in such a restrained manner. _Leo promised me he will come back and I trust him. Don't try and seduce him in any way you can. I know you have such potential, brat. But he's mine, and mine alone._

I rolled my eyes, "But forgot to swear to the River Styx?/ He won't fall for your tricks."

Calypso was about to retort something at me when a voice startled me. "Hey, Piper asked me to talk to you." It was Jason. "So, do you want to talk about it?" He said nicely.

"I don't think you'll understand/ You'll think my over-reaction is so grand" I said. I bet he'd think I look like a lunatic.

Jason frowned at me then explained, "Well, I don't judge people. See, there's this thing about Nico. You probably know it because I heard you call him a "gay" before."

"Yeah, such a gay he is./But it's not like it's my bizz." I shrugged.

"Uh, I was the first one to know about it. . but he's still the Nico I've met, in my opinion that is."

I smiled a bit. "You'll probably avoid me/ Plus, it will be hard to believe what you see."

"It'll not be if you explain it to me. Now, Piper wants me to talk to you, cooperate with me, please?" He said. I sighed in defeat and started at the beginning. The time when Apollo let me come here in the Camp. . .

_Of what I really am. . ._

_Of what I wanted to accomplish in being here. . ._

_Of why I came here. . ._

He was shook at first but after a while, Jason understood my goals. He nodded at me as I finished and said, "I will wish you good luck. ." He stopped a bit then hesitated saying; "my sister?"

I laughed at his face. I completely forgot about Leo and his stupid Calypso. "Don't call me that on public./ Only Nico knows and, in my opinion, he's least angelic"

"Glad to see you've been cheered up. . but since you're a goddess, explain to me why you suddenly walked out when Leo said he'd want to share a kiss with you. Are you married to a god?" Jason asked in sheer curiosity. I wouldn't blame them. They were all gifted with that present and most of them use it as a good motive for a successful life.

I explained the incident about Calypso challenging me and the affair that had happened between her and Odysseus. The time where father was so disappointed when I failed Olympus Academy because of her.

"Olympus Academy? Is that. . . a middle school for the gods?" His face was priceless when I told him about it. It was where we, the minor gods and goddesses, seek knowledge about how we could properly use and manipulate heroes. How we could communicate with them and give them gifts to assist them on their quests. How we could feel important even if it was only for a short time where our own heroes fall because of their fatal flaws.

"Like. . How Juno tried to help us save her?" He added helpfully. I just nodded, tired of crying and talking. "Well, that's one thing I know about the gods. What is _he _like?" Jason asked.

"He? Who's he?" I realized I wasn't speaking in couplets anymore. My exhaustion wore off and I jumped 'round about five times. I squealed in delight, Jason's probably looking at me weirdly - but I'll care later. "The curse wore off~ YES!" I chanted. I heard Jason laughed and I did too. He would be a good trade with Ares if he's going to be like my full brother.

"Alright, I'm calming down. So, who's he?" I asked Jason again.

"Jupiter- I mean, Zeus. What's he like?"

"I can't talk about it. I'm sorry. I'm afraid if we talk about him, we'll catch his attention and drag me back up there. I'm not yet done exploring here in the mortal world. I've waited my whole life to be here." I explained.

He nodded sadly and said he understood. I hugged him the way Aphrodite hugs me when I'm down. "I'm really sorry. . but I promise to the river Styx that I will make a way for both of you to get to know each other."

"Don't fret. It's alright. I guess I just want someone to show they'd care about my achievement. Even though it's just a small thing."

"I'm proud of you." I said.

"Oh, gee, thanks." He replied gratefully. "I never knew I'd have another sister or person who will accept me for who I am. Just like Thals and Piper."

"What are you talking about? Who wouldn't accept you? I mean, being perfect and all." I letting go of him. I stared into his electric blue eyes, seeing a tinge of sadness.

"Wha- Perfect? Me? **I'm not perfect, I am just being. . . me. I just try to do the best I can to make people around me happy.**"

"You're doing good at it. Thank you for actually hearing me out. I didn't expect I'd breakdown in front of everyone because of Leo." I smiled, actually feeling a bit better. Thanks to Jason.

"He can be a bit of a flirt, I admit, but once you really get to know him, you'll understand why. And can I tell Pipes about who you really are?"

I nodded. "Piper is a trustworthy person. She's a keeper, you know, Jason? Don't let her go, ok?" I teased. He blushed a bit but smiled nonetheless.

"Don't worry, I won't. Alright, let's hit the hay. You probably had too much on your plate earlier. Relax and let me help you pave the way to Leo's heart." He stood up and I followed suit.

I grinned at him, "Is Piper's 'Aphrodite-ness' rubbing off on you?" I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll win against Calypso, this time. I'm determined to snatch him safe away from Calypso's dirty clutches. I like Leo to feel that way. That. . . I wanted him safe and away from harm." I looked up at him and see that he understands me. _Like he also feel that way for Piper._ "Ironic, isn't it? When I didn't even paid attention to all of you when you were nearly slaughtered by Gaea. I'm sorry about that, Jase."

He smiled at me, probably because of the new nickname I gave him. "It wasn't your fault. Now, good night, we've got classes tomorrow."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I've noticed that there are some minor errors in the last chapter. Atha was supposed to talk in **couplets** but I seemed to put in some dialogues of her in which she **didn't speak in couplets** so the curse wore off here in the 9th chapter. I hope you all like it so far! I did some slight Angst-y!Atha so sorry for her sudden colorful language. **

**I am also sorry for Calypso's fans out there.(Not that I hate her **that much**) I had my research about her and she was portrayed by a **'deceiver'** in the Great Homer's tales about Greek Mythology so I say, _why the heck not?_ There's got to be some point where Atha had a major feud with someone from the past and actually still feel bitter about it. So I'm sad to say that someone, who was also down on luck, was Calypso.**

**Aaaaand I will post a picture of her but I'll probably share it when the next chapter's done! :))**

* * *

_Review! :))_**  
**


	11. Should've Said No To Camping Out

Should've Said NO  
By **PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 10 : Should've Said No To Camping Out (Leo & Athanasia)

==============================***(Leo)***=============================

"Alright, thank you guys! It's really fun with all of you around~" Pipes say to the other demigods filing out the Aphrodite cabin. I didn't get to enjoy the last part of the game because I felt like I was the reason why Atha walked out in the middle of the game.

"Beauty Queen, what am I going to do?" I asked Piper in desperation, I've been nagging her for the past hour. She sent Jason out to look for her. I hope she didn't get lost in the forest. I'm really such a stupid stupid-

"She'll be fine. Don't over think too- Oh, speaking of." She said, leaning on the doorframe of their cabin. I looked up seeing Atha laughing along with Jason. She looked so angelic, I wonder what they're laughing about? I frown as my imagination took over me.

_What if she's flirting with him? No, Atha's a nice girl and she probably knew about Piper and Jason. . ._

_But Jason seemed to be the one who girls would like at first sight. ._

_She probably likes Jason much better than me now. . ._

I snapped out of it, "Night Pipes, I'm going to go now. See you." I said quickly to Piper, trying to rush ahead but the two seemed to see me faster than I could run away.

"'Sup Leo. Heading out already?" Jason asked me while Atha stood beside him. She was blushing red. WHAT? BUT JASON ALREADY HAS PIPER! DON'T TELL ME HE- Ok, keep calm and laugh it off Leo. Bring in the jokes and smile.

"Yeah, been busy for the renovation of the Argo II. My sibs are helping me with it." I said casually, smiling at the two of them.

"Argo II?" Atha piped in, curious about what the Argo II is. Her eyes were like blue saucers to heaven. It's so magical every time I look into her orbs.

I blinked and said, "The ship I made when we first went to Camp Jupiter. I'm fixing and adding some more features because I'm going on a quest to Ogygia."

She frowned and nodded. She knows about Ogygia? Oh- stupid me, she likes Greek mythology and probably knew of it beforehand. Jason slung his arms around her, in a brotherly-like protective manner? He was looking at her with slight pity. _What's with these two?_

"Leo apparently wanted to go back to Ogygia. Which I think is so dumb of him." Piper went to us, eyebrows up. Someone, among us four, sobbed. _I heard it._

What Piper said recorded in my brain and it processed, resulting me to say, "HEY! I'm right here! I can hear what you're saying! Plus, Calypso is worth coming back for."

"Th-That's good." Atha said, voice cracking. _Wait- What exactly is happening?_ "I mean, you probably really like this Calypso girl." _Is she. . jealous?_ She continued, it's hard to see in the dark whether she's teary or she just finished from crying. "I won't step in between you two, promise. N-Night guys, I'll-I'll head in." And with that, she stormed quickly to the cabin.

I raised an eyebrow at Piper and Jason, who was both looking at the door on the Aphrodite cabin. "Step in between-"

"Can't you see she's head over heels on you?" Jason exclaimed.

Piper nodded, "Yeah, and she probably was hurt when you said 'Calypso is worth coming back for.' It was really harsh of you to speak about this girl as if Atha is just some friend. I know you like Atha very much. . ." She said to me with a tinge of displeasure. Jason pulled Piper into a hug and whispered something to her.

"I-I'm sorry Beauty Queen, I didn't mean to hurt your sister. She- I do like her. . . a lot. . but images of Calypso's hunting me. It's as if she's testing my conscience. Father had told me there's no chance of coming back. Even your mom told me it's useless. . ." I explained. I really want this to get over with. I'm confused. I never wanted this, all I wanted was for someone to love me back.

I know my friends won't be there for me forever.

They have their own lives.

I can't just be the third party. .

I know it's selfish but. . _. I envy them_ _sometimes_.

"Alright, good night Leo." Jason said, patting my shoulder.

=================================***(Athanasia)***==================================

Cheers greeted me in the cabin. My cabinmates glomped me as I stepped in. I'm not in the mood to party. Leo's words are still stinging in my ears.

_Calypso's worth coming back for. . ._

It really hurt me. I guess I'm just in the wrong place. . . at the wrong time. .

I started crying again so I headed straight to my bed. I plopped in and cried my eyes out again. I don't care if they gossip tomorrow. All I wanted it to let go of this feeling.

I remembered Nico. Was this his feeling? Have he been keeping all burdens on himself? I'm such a dummy to fall in love with Leo. How could I fall for his charms? How can I not know he probably already had a girlfriend? And worse, my only rival?

From there, I lose track of time and I didn't knew I fell asleep.

* * *

I apparently woke up in a familiar place. I stared around, the gloomy aura didn't matched me. This was the underworld. I saw a figure, curled up infront of a small Greek fire beside the banks of the River Styx.

_Nico._

I walked up to him. "Hey." I said. I don't know what's happening but this is real. I can feel it.

He looked up at me, not surprised and replied, "Hi. What're you doing here?" He said with a frown. His pale ghostly skin was complimenting the dark palettes of the reflection of the Styx.

"I don't know either." I admitted with a shrug. I sat beside him, hugging my legs, just like what he's doing. _Maybe he'll help me forget? ARGH. I can't believe I'm now expecting him to comfort me. What are these mortals doing with me? _

He nodded nonchalantly but his eyes looked like he's anxious.

"Don't tell me you camp here every night?" I said, trying to open up a conversation. I wanted to stop weeping and take things lightly. Forget about it for awhile.

"No. Not much." He replied coolly.

_Aw, come on, talk to me._

"You know what? I'm sorry about earlier." He said, confusing me. What did he do?

"What?" Then, I realized that he was probably talking about-

"The curse of Apollo." He confirmed. I knew it. "I shouldn't have removed the-"

"Oh, shush, I made you laugh and that probably was the best part of it." Taking pity to him wasn't easy. Anger was filling me each time I spare a glance at him. . but I always envision things that he probably had been through. . My conscience can't take it to add more of these burdens.

"Really? But- Oh, you're lying." He shook his head. "You probably did think of me as an idiot when I said-"

I cut him mid-sentence and said, "Can't you just listen to me for a while? I mean, yeah. . . we probably did have a wrong turn at first but. . . can't we be friends? I know that' against all odds, but. . life and death together as friends? Or cousins? Relatives? Acquaintances? I think it'd be nice. Percy did say you're a likeable person, Nico."

"What? You- You're serious?" He asked me, wide-eyed. I nodded and he smiled, color came up to his cheeks.

_Uh- _

_Is that a-? _

_OH MY GODS._

_IT IS._

"Nico, I can't believe you actually _blush_." I spout accidentally._ Not that I wanted to embarrass him!_

He gasped and hid his face under his hands. "I do not blush! It was just a mere reflection from the River!" He denied.

I can't help but laugh. I admit, I found it hilarious when someone is embarrassed. After a while, I stopped laughing, "AHAHA, Nico. . . That was epic!"

"Not glad you found my embarrassment 'epic'." He said grumpily, crossing his arms infront of him.

"Gee, stop sulking cousin. Want a hug from big sister Ana?" I teased him, opening my arms for a hug.

He blushed a bit more, "Stop it will you?!" I laughed again, but this time, Nico decided to follow suit.

"Oh. My. Gods. Nico." I said in between gasps for air. "You look so cute when you blush."

_"You don't find it awkward?"_ He asked. What's awkward about this? It's actually fun 'spending' time with him.

"What awkward?" I replied innocently.

_"That. . I like you?"_

"So?"

_"That. . It's only us here?"_

"I don't get your point."

_"That we're this close?"_

"Should I care?"

_"In the dark?" _

There was silence between us, then, "Oh my gods, that just had a double meaning. Nico, you naughty- HAHAHAHAH!" I laughed again as he looked like he's about to explode from embarrassment.

"Atha!" He wailed in exasperation. "Be serious about this. Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No. . . but I don't want to take thing seriously again. I've just done crying." I explained. I told him about what had happened earlier infront of Cabin 10. He knew about my secret already and I wouldn't care now if he brings me to my doom. It's going to be his loss now.

"I'm sorry. . but, aren't you bothered? You know I had a crush on Percy -which, by the way, I did not know how know knew about." Nico kept frowning and worrying about things.

"I'm not. Not bothered at all. But what bothers me is that I will probably just hurt you."

He looked taken aback, "Hurt me? You?"

"I- Oh, I'm not going to fight you, idiot. What I meant is that, I like- I love Leo. Then. . You admitted you like me. Wouldn't I hurt you unconsciously if I pursue on trying -_which I know I'm currently doing a lousy job_- to get him?"

Nico smiled genuinely at me and it looked like he's teary-eyed. "T-Thank you for the concern. I didn't expect you'd think about me." He sobbed, obviously restraining himself to cry.

I smiled, too. He's such a frail character beneath his hard mask. "Oh, come here!" I said, tackling him into a hug. I'm aware he blushed madly, trying to push me away but I said, "You'll need a hug, Nico, I'm listening to what you're going to say. I know your sister left you unprepared but count me as another person you could cry all your tears on?"

He sighed and hugged me back. I feel protective for him, knowing the things he'd been through. I wanted to protect him like a big sister would.

_He didn't actually told me everything about him. _

_Truth be told, this idiot didn't even told me anything._

_He just hugged me._

_I even thought he fell asleep._ "Hey, Nico? You still there?"

"Hnn. . Five minutes. . ." He said. Uh. . . HE DID FELL ASLEEP. ARGH. _I should've said no to camping out in the banks of the River Styx!_

"Ui, wake up!" I shook him awake - it didn't actually help. Nico snoozed and slept a bit more. I sighed in defeat, maybe he thought I'm a good pillow?

Oh Hades, what's with your son? What did you do to make him this problematic? I looked down at him and smiled at his peaceful sleeping face. He got to work with removing his eye bags. It doesn't look good on him. He seemed to be like one of his minion zombies.

I took interest in caressing his unruly hair - it's so soft and ticklish. "Mnn. ." I hear him stir a bit. I took the chance to wake him up again, I need to go back to camp. "Nico~ Get uuuup! You're getting heavy!" I admit, he wasn't _that_ heavy but my legs are getting numb.

Nico opened one eye than closed it again. "Uhh. . . Atha?"

"Yes" I replied with sweet sarcasm_. I'm getting impatient now, Nico. Get uuuup!_

After a few seconds, his eyes fluttered open and shot straight up. "I THOUGHT ALL OF IT WAS JUST A DREAM!" He screamed.

"Whoa, chill, couz. If it was a dream will this hurt?" I flicked his forehead and did it's expected result. He flinched in pain.

"Argh. . . How was this-?"

"-possible? I don't know but-"

"Athanasia. Nico. What brings you both here?" I looked behind us and saw my dearest, Uncle Hades. I glanced at Nico and he seemed petrified in shock.

"F-Father. F-Forgive me. . but I will go now if you-" He bowed at Hades with such respect.

Instead of being as terrified as Nico, I stood up from where we sat and smiled at my _weird_ (_emphasize: weird_) uncle. "I don't actually know but Nico's camping out here, then I was suddenly here too. So we talked and he slept at me."

Hades looked at Nico, an eyebrow raised, "I see you've been properly acquainted with your cousin. Persephone and I felt your presence, dear niece, and she'd like to talk to you."

Nico, still bowing, said, "Shall I go, Father?"

"Oh, he's coming with us, Uncle." I suggested. . . well, more likely:_ I ordered._

Hades studied Nico and looked at me, "_Very well._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I wanted a Nico-Atha bonding moment. . . so here it is! I find it cute when these two are together. Thank you to those who reviewed and followed and favorite-d! I appreciate it especially because I know that you guys enjoy the story so far. :))**

**I haven't posted some pictures of Atha yet because of some technicalities with my Ipad. The camera's results were like crap. . . so yeah. Plus, I've got lots of crap doodles of Atha and the demigods. If I finish it without my laziness, the outcome might be good. But I don't have a pen tablet to draw digitally, so I draw traditionally (e.g. with the mighty PENCIL and PEN! :D)**

* * *

_Got something on your mind? **Review!** _

_Want to be alerted on the next update? **Follow!**_

_Like what you read? **Favorite!**_


	12. Should've Said No To Mythomagic

Should've Said NO  
By **PrincipessaBel**

Chapter 11 : Should've Said No To Mythomagic (Nico & Leo)

=====================================***(Nico)***=====================================

We three headed out to the _House of Hades_, as Father had dubbed it. I hope Demeter is not there or I'll be forced to eat cereals again. _Yuck. _

I yawned secretly, then tried to rub off the sleep in my eyes.

"So, Nico, tell me, my son, how did you know that Athanasia here is a goddess?" Father asked with his usual strict tone.

"She- I felt her godly presence, Father. Her immortality stood out among my fellow demigods." I replied. I hope he won't let Persephone punish me by turning me to a dandelion again. Uhhh.

"Hm. I see. You've been such a celebrity, dear niece. Tyche and Ares' making a fortune on your misfortunes down the mortal side."

Atha raised an eyebrow, "What did that-" She stopped talking when father gave her a glare but I swore it wasn't a glare he always gives me. "I mean, what did Ares do?" She said sweetly. I frowned, _what exactly is their closeness level?_

"He apparently asked Hephaestus to let him direct a show. . . about you being in the Camp." Father informed her. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to say anything offensive.

Father had once told me he sent me and Bianca to the Westover Hall for us to learn. . . _proper manners. _That's rule number one I had to obey. Always speak with respect, especially with Madam Persephone.

"I could care less. I'm famous up there, anyways." She shrugged non-chalantly. I noticed that she's a bit shaking from the temperature here. I noticed she's just wearing a tee shirt and her jeans. I removed my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. I hope father wouldn't-

"What are you doing, Nico?" He asked me. More like ordered me to tell him.

"Father, she's freezing down here-" I started but Atha cut me mid-sentence.

She gotta stop that. "Thanks Nico, don't be too harsh, Uncle. Nico's a nice boy. Aren't you? _Aren't you?_" She teased me - and as me, being so _stupidly_ easy to blush, I did. She laughed again but I didn't say anything.

"Oh, whatever you say." Father continued walking and we both followed suit.

We arrived in the House of Hades where Atha gripped my jacket a little bit so hard. "I-I-Isn't there a h-h-h-heater down here? I-I-It's so cold h-here without the d-d-dress Apollo g-gave me." She chattered with much difficulty. I'm fine with it, actually. Even with a tee shirt, I can stay here for as long as I can.

Father opened the House and there was Persephone, sitting at one of the stairs that lead to the second floor. "My dear sister! Oh how unexpected!" She wailed. I secretly rolled my eyes at her antics. "I saw that, di Angelo." She threatened, pointing an accusing finger at me with her terrifying yet ridiculously long black nails.

"My dear, simmer down, Nico, you know what to do." Father said and I nodded, dashing quickly up to the second floor to where my room is.

The House of Hades isn't something a person will ever come in but it's home for a child of Hades. This was a room built for all children of Hades because there's a black king-sized bed (which I'm getting tired of using), a jar of Pomegranate seeds, some nectar and ambrosia and a space for training.

I sat down the side of my bed and reached under my pillow for the Ipod Nano Hazel gave me. I put in the headphones in my head and clicked in some of my favorites. Classical music. I let myself relax as the music soothe my nerves and lie down the black bed.

I closed my eyes and as I was slipping off to sleep. . .

_"NICO! OPEN THIIIIS~" _

"Urgh." I sat up groggily, hearing Atha pound the door restlessly. She kept screaming "Open this door~". I stood up and opened the door.

"Hi! Persephone said-" She stopped talking and looked at my room. I could see sparks in her blue eyes. "OH MY GODS! NICO YOUR ROOM IS SO COOOL~!"

"What? How cool is black? It's all-"

She looked at me, eyebrow raised and her right hand was on her hip. "Tell me, how would you like to stay in a room full of white things? And books? Uh! This room is definitely a good trade for mine!" Atha clasped her hands together and danced around the obsidian furniture in my room, admiring every curve and line there is.

_Did I heard her right?_ She had a room that is all white? "Are you a patient in the mental hospital?" I blurted out.

"I dunno~ Anyway, Persephone wants us four to her garden and talk?"

"Oh yay!" I said in sarcasm. I walked out the door then turned back to my room to see Atha staring at a certain box on top of the bedside table.

"Nico, what's that box?" She asked while pointing at the brown dusty box.

I sighed and said, "Mythomagic cards. A dumb old game-"

Her eyes widened and stared at me, then the box, and then back at me. "You play Mythomagic?" She said in disbelief, "Oh, you got to duel with me, Nico! Let's play!"

It was my time to stare at her in disbelief. SHE PLAYS? "Y-You play Mythomagic?!"

"Apollo brought me cards of it around the early nineties. . Then I fell inlove with the game. But not much plays it anymore. That's why you should play with meeee~" She wailed. I admit, she looks cute right now.

"You just said Perse- Madam Persephone wants to talk with us. Come on, we'll play later." I said, ushering her out my room.

"Awww. . ." She cried silently as we both went down to the palace gardens. "Niiicoooo. Promise me you'll play it with me once on camp? Please?"

I sighed again, can I say no? "Oh, alright. I'll bring it tomorrow at camp. After this conversation with Father and Persephone. Which I think is going to be a great disaster."

_=====================================***(Leo)***====================================_

I thought about the things confusing me last night. About Atha and Calypso. Which one of them do I really like better? I didn't actually expected this to happen.

_Should I finish up the Argo II and go back to Ogygia?_

_Or should I just stay here and relax with Atha?_

Morning came, the camp was not as busy as it seems, I went to the Bunker 9 to try and continue my project but I immediately lose focus whenever I try to do something. "I really am hot." I joked to myself as I get out of Bunker 9. Perhaps I should try walking around the lake? Just to think about stuff more, that probably is the best answer.

"AHHHH! Buuuurn~ You're gonna die Frank!" I heard someone scream from the lake.

_Burn?_

_Frank's gonna die?_

_OH HIS FIRE STICK!_

Panic surged through me while running fast to go there in time. I hope nothing bad happens. "Don't worry Frank!" I started to say, "I'll save yo-" I stopped when I saw Atha, Nico, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper and Annabeth all sitting around in a red checkered picnic blanket.

Percy, Nico, Atha and Frank were holding card I didn't recognize. "Uhm. No one's burning?" I asked.

Nico laughed at me, for the first time, and said, "No one, Leo. We're playing Mythomagic." The son of Hades explained, "And Atha here just used fire charges on Frank's plant shield." I nodded when I realized that Atha's head was comfortably resting on Nico's lap as she was lying down the blanket. She laughed victoriously, high-fiving with Nico.

_She was also wearing the same jacket Nico always use. _

_I feel all boiling up inside, I just don't know why. _

_Is this jealousy already?_

_Last night, she was with Jason._

_And now with Nico?_

_AND SERIOUSLY IN FRONT OF ME?!_

"I told you Frank, it wasn't a good shield." Percy exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Oh, Seaweed Brian." Annabeth commented.

Frank looked so guilty and tried to move the blame away from him, "We never knew they had a Hephaestus card! And Persephone's card is strong, I know it! She is in person, isn't she, Nico?"

Nico froze and his smile faded. Everyone looked at each other, looking for clues of what might've prompted Nico to stop. Atha sat up and linked her arms with him. "Don't worry Nico, we'll still win!" She teased Percy and Frank with a mischievous smile on her face. "No matter how Persephone is strong, we have the Zeus and Poseidon cards!"

Percy paled and looked at his cards. I noticed Nico regained his cool and smiled gently at Atha.

My face is heating up and I know I'm about to-

"Thanks, Ana." I heard him say.

_ANA?_ So he thinks he's much closer to her, huh? Alright, that is the last straw, di Angelo, you are not going to get- "ATHA." I blurted out unintentionally due to my weird temper. _The so-called jealousy?_

"What?" She asked innocently, clueless even.

"You said last night you like me. . . And now you flirt with Nico? What is this, are we playing 'In-your-face'?" I spat at her as she collected herself and stood up to my level.

She started explaining, "Leo, I am not fli-" But I cut her mid-sentence. _I don't care if everyone sees this, who is she to do this to me?!_

"Oh yeah? What's with the lying position you have? The high-five? The jacket? The 'Thanks Ana?!' Isn't that flirti-?" I stopped as she slapped me with sense. What am I doing?

I glared at her but I was filled in guilt when I saw her tears stream down her face. What? "Leo, I am not flirting with Nico. The way I'm lying down the blanket and _on his lap_ is none of your business. This jacket?" Atha removed it, gripped it hard, her knuckles turning white. "Nico let me borrow this earlier because it was freezing out. And the 'Thanks, Ana'? I asked him to call me that because I felt like I wanted truce with him. I now knew what Nico went through and I don't ever want to add up to his burdens. Happy now?!"

I stood there like a loser who got bullied by a girl. Then I asked, "I thought you like me?"

"I do." She said in a soft voice. I am well aware that everyone has their eyes on us. "I just don't think you like me back. ."

_What? How can I not like her back? She's so perfect. Every guy would like her. She's like an angel who fell from the sky. _

"I know you love this Calypso girl. I saw her. . In my dreams. She's beautiful, a hundred times more than me. She told me she's a goddess and I know I'm a mere mortal. What can I do against her? You love her, Leo, that's as clear as crystal. But you liking me back? It's like I'm waiting a chance on finding a diamond in the rough." No, I wanted to tell her. You're wrong, Atha. I can't say anything, my feet feels wobbly and my tongue felt like I've ate sand. My heart felt a hundred pounds worse. Seeing her cry because of me isn't my plan.

"I wanted to steer out of your way and just-" I hugged her tight, not knowing where my courage came from.

"You're wrong. You're so wrong." I whispered to her ear. She gasped and she tried to escape my embrace. "Atha, I like you. . . So much. I just felt jealous the way Nico was much closer to you than to me. I'm so sorry."

Nico patted my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up with a smile.

"Leo. ."

I let go of her and wiped her tears. "Shush. Don't cry, now, Atha."

"You sounded like a father." She joked.

I laughed a bit, shaking my head. How can she smile at a serious time like this?

"You've been holding back aren't you?" Atha inquired.

"Holding back? Holding back what?" W-What is she exactly talking about? Don't tell me she knows something about. . you know.

"Your jealousy. Because I have. The way you speak of this Calypso like she's the whole world of you." She looked away sadly.

I thought about it.

Which of them?

_Calypso, the one who was the first one to love me back but I cannot go back to?_

_Or Athanasia, the one who's with in my reach and can totally joke around even the saddest moment?_

I took in a deep breath and made a decision I wish I probably won't regret.

_" This would sound so lovesick of me, knowing we just met three days ago, but. . . Will you go out with me, Atha?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I have only one thing to say: _KYAAAAA!_**

**Well, not only one thing. Another one I could say is that: I could only hope that Nico and Leo isn't that OOC. Because that's be so bad for my plot. I am so sorry guys. **

**Plus, if this gets to be in AU when the Blood of Olympus goes out... Then I had to re-write it all over again..  
**

**AH, BUT BLOOD OF OLYMPUS IS FOR NEXT YEAR SO WE'LL WORRY NEXT YEAR! :D**

**And still, the pictures are not yet downloaded. Sorry my readers :((**

* * *

Got something on your mind?** Review!  
**

Want to be alerted on the next update?** Follow!**

Like what you read?** Favorite!**


End file.
